


Lena's Mistress

by Widow_Tracer_310



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Collars, Countess Widowmaker, Crying, Cum Eating, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced, Futanari, Futanari Widowmaker, Gags, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't know why I wrote this, Leash/Collar Play, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, May as well put it out there for others to read, Mind Manipulation, Mistress Widowmaker, Pet Tracer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Tracer, Slavery, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Well what's done is done, Why Did I Write This?, Wolf Lena, Wolf Shifter Lena, forced obedience, tied-up, what the hell is wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Tracer_310/pseuds/Widow_Tracer_310
Summary: Lena is a rare and prized Wolf shifter and in an effort to get away from a pack of Human hunters she ends up running into an even worse fate. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire as they say. Will she go along with what her new Owner wants or will she end up a pelt anyway?
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why i wrote this but whats done is done so may as well let you weirdos have a go at it. I've tagged this explicitly so if you see something you don't like don't come crying to me if you read it anyway. As you go along some parts may be inspired by other stories I've read and may have made their way into the story, there is no intentional attempts to plagiarize anything. This was all written out over the course of several weeks and there may be more short fic-lets from this same story line which would be posted here, just depends on how much motivation I have. Have a good one and play nice.

Lena whimpered terrified as she awaited her fate in this dark foreboding room. She should have known better than to roam these woods but she had gotten desperate as of late, the hunters had trailed her across vast swathes of the continent but they were reluctant to follow her into this forest. With good reason it would seem. She had skirted in and out of the outskirts for a couple days but they had spread out along the tree line and stepping away from the thicker foliage was an invitation for gun fire and ankle traps so deeper into the foreboding wood she went hoping for a way through. It was perhaps the second day of travel before she carelessly walked through the canopy of trees and found herself dangling high off the ground before everything went black. When she awoke her wrists were bound in front of her and one ankle was shackled to the wall. The fact she was bound like this meant she had unconsciously shifted when she had been knocked out so that secret was out of the bag. Now what, was she to be sold to the highest bidder? Made into a rug? All these thoughts raced through her head and she missed the sound of footsteps stopping outside her cell door.

The door swung open on creaking hinges drawing the shifter’s gaze up and she found herself staring at a tall, beautiful woman. Something about this woman read danger in bright red letters causing Lena to shrink down and scoot herself backwards until she hit the cold stone wall behind her. Ears flicked nervously and her tail tucked tightly between her legs when the woman strode forward and held her lantern aloft running her eyes over the cowering shifter. She wanted to say something but her mouth was dry the only noise leaving her was a small squeak as the lantern was placed on a bracket above her casting a bit more light around.

“Well well well, this was a most bountiful hunt. I was told there was an amassing herd of hunters at my doorstep and didn’t understand why until now. Quite the quarry indeed.” The taller woman raked an appraising eye over her, the intensity making her shrink further into the floor if that was even possible. “You will do nicely I suppose. Once you’ve completed your training.”

“T-training?” Lena managed to stutter out finding some of her lost voice.

A cruel smile spread across the woman’s face, golden eyes filled with delight as she explained. “Oh yes. You will make a fine slave when I am done with you. Though if for some reason you fail to meet with my expectations you do have a pretty pelt to be put on display.”

“S-slave! I am not going to be anyone’s slave!” The wolf inside her snarled, balking at the thought of servitude.

The woman’s eyes narrowed and her hand snaked out with frightening speed seizing Lena by the jaw, digging her nails in painfully. “Oh no my pet, you have no say in the matter. Now, what is my little fuck toy’s name? If she is a good girl I may even let her keep it.”

Wincing at the crushing grip holding her head in place Lena jerked, her body struggling to wiggle away, the woman’s words cutting deep and a sense of fear began to rise in her chest. “I am no one’s toy! I am Lena, untamed wolf of the wilds and I demand you…!!!”

Lena cut off with a yelp as the stinging nails were replaced with a sharp slap of an open palm to her face leaving her ears ringing and her cheek red.

Clicking her tongue as if scolding a toddler the woman squatted down and seized her by the hair pulling forcefully so she was looking up at her face. “Now now pet, you are nothing more than a slut to fulfil whatever fancy I have. You do not demand anything. You will say please and thank you for anything I so generously provide you and you will be sure to address me properly. I am Countess Amélie but you my lowly pet, will address me as Mistress. Do you understand?”

Eyes watering from the slap and now her head being wrenched back at a painful angle Lena wanted to struggle to fight back, to get away from this absurd woman and back to running wild. She saw Amélie’s eyes narrow, her mouth turning downwards in a frightening displeased frown. Perhaps answering wouldn’t be so bad, just this once to stall until she had more time to think of a way out of this mess.

“Y-yes M-mistress, I understand.” She whimpered quietly.

“What a good pet. When I return I expect you to greet me properly.”

“H-how would you like me to greet you Mistress.” Humiliation bloomed in Lena’s chest but she ignored it for now, trying to get on this woman’s good side, if there was one at all.

“Oh my you learn so fast petite chien.” Amélie grinned wickedly with the praise, lightly tapping the tip of Lena’s nose for emphasis. “Whenever I come for you, you will greet me with, ‘Hello Mistress, how may I serve you.’”

Her stomach lurched at the thought of saying that but she tried not to let it show, instead she nodded her head hoping it would be enough. Amélie seemed satisfied with that and she pulled her hand back allowing Lena to take control of her own head again. The woman reached up and grabbed the lantern again as she began to leave. As she exited, Amélie paused and clicked her tongue as she picked something up outside the door returning to where Lena lay on the floor.

“Oh dear I almost forgot to give you your dinner little pup. I expect this to be gone when I return. Bon appetite.”

And with that she was gone, leaving behind a wooden bowl full of a milky looking fluid and stale bread chunks. Lena stared into the bowl her stomach protesting as she shoved it away. There was no way she was going to put that inside her body. Whimpering she curled into herself and tried to get some sleep.

The door creaking open roused Lena and she shrunk back against the wall. The woman that entered was not Amélie and paid her no mind as she waddled over to where the dinner bowl sat untouched. This earned Lena a scowling glance as the woman grumbled picking up the bowl and replacing it with a new one, no doubt full of the same stuff. Once the woman had left Lena leaned over and confirmed it was the same and she balked. Shaking her head she pushed the bowl as far away as she could and curled up at the end of her chain on the other side of the small chamber.

Without any windows Lena couldn’t tell how long she had been down there alone until she heard footsteps making their way down the hall stopping in front of her cell door. Swinging open the room filled with a sliver of light from the hallway torches as Amélie stepped inside with her lantern. Hanging it from the hook she lit a sliver of wood and used it to light the candle brackets on the wall to illuminate the room. Blinking in all the sudden light she found herself staring up at Amélie as the woman raised a brow and only then did Lena remember.

She struggled up into a sitting position not wanting to be in the even more vulnerable laying down position she fought to speak the vile phrase. “Hel-mmgh… H-hello Mistress, how may I s-s-serve you.”

“Mmm not bad, but you need to work on that Pet. Do I need to have you give you a lesson not to stutter?” Amélie mocked her.

Lena registered another bowl in Amélie’s hands and looked away, preferring to stare at the floor. As her eyes went down she noticed a curious bulge around Amélie’s nether regions. She saw Amélie’s feet walk away and the sound of her other bowl being picked up made it to Lena’s ears as Amélie tutted to herself. Returning Amélie sat the old bowl down on the small table against the wall and walked over to the hunched girl.

“Now Pet, care to explain why you have not touched your food? I was told you did not eat your dinner either.”

Lena couldn’t stop herself from barking out, “I’ll never eat that disgusting slop.”

She knew it was probably the wrong thing to say but her mouth had gotten away from her like it usually did. Her hunch was correct when Amélie crouched in front of her, the bulge even more ominous, and snatched a fistful of brown hair. Jerking her head back Amélie forced the girl to look at her as she thrust the new bowl at her.

“You will eat what you’ve been given and be grateful. If you do not eat every last drop and crumb of both your bowls I promise you I will not have food delivered for a week. If you want to starve yourself the least you could do is to do so properly.” Amélie growled dangerously, “So what will it be pet?”

Lena struggled to pull her head back away from the foul looking slop in the bowl in front of her but only succeeded in having some of her hair pulled out. Her body tried to tell her maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. She hadn’t eaten in almost two days now; she needed something if she was going to escape. Even so her head and heart refused.

Giving her head another jerk she turned her head away from the vulgar excuse for a meal. “No, never.”

With what seemed a long suffering sigh Amélie let go of her hair and stood up, thankfully taking the bowl with her. “Have it your way Pet, we will see how you feel these next few days.”

Walking slowly around the room she extinguished each candle leaving Lena in complete darkness as the door slammed shut. Letting out a shaky breath Lena held it together for all of five minutes before she started to cry silently.

“How am I ever going to get out of this mess?”


	2. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a food strike really worth it? What's the worst it could possibly be?

It was hard to figure out how long it had been since she had last eaten, Amélie hadn’t come by since her last refusal to eat the mysterious ‘food’ in a bowl. With her stomach growling loudly she could almost feel her stomach eating itself; kicking herself for not swallowing her pride and just eating when she had the chance Lena wallowed in despair and mentally begging for a release from this unending gnawing pain. She perked up when the door swung open and disappointment flooded her mind when it was just the serving woman from before and not Amélie, pinpricks of horror at those feelings settled in as well. 

“H-how long has it been?” Lena’s voice broke, pleading with this woman to tell her something, anything. 

The woman looked over at her and shook an angry hand at her, “Bah!” 

Lena shrunk back at the reprimand and watched as the woman filled the bucket with more water, the one thing that Amélie had not taken away. She didn’t want her to die; if she was willing to let her have water she was just trying to teach her a lesson that’s it. Her Mistress wouldn’t actually let her starve to death. Maybe if she was good her Mistress would reward her with…

Lena quickly cut off her thoughts in disgust at her weak resolve. Waiting until after the serving woman left Lena scooted over to the bucket and slurped up the water trying to fill the empty void in her stomach, the icy water only amplified the pain. She couldn’t help it any longer she leaned her head back against the wall and sobbed hard. Broken garbled pleas left her lips whenever she heard even the faintest of footsteps heading her way in hopes Amélie would hear and end this misery. She stayed by the bucket crying and begging openly until she passed out.

She awoke just as the cell door slammed shut again and she struggled up off the floor where she had slumped, her entire body sore and aching from the rough cobblestone. Her eyes strained around the cell hoping against hope to see a little wooden bowl but there was none. It was just another refill for her water bucket. Gripping her tail in her hands she squeezed it gently, worrying some of the fur at the end like she always did when she was scared or stressed. 

Time passed endlessly as Lena alternated between mind numbing consciousness and passing out on the unforgiving cobblestone. She barely stirred as footsteps approached and stopped outside her cell until she heard a soft grating sound and a sliver of light broke through the dark. Struggling to sit up she managed to bring her head around to look up at the door and meet a pair of golden eyes staring down at her. Unbidden tears prick at her eyes and spilled over as she stared into those golden irises. A strangled pathetic plea left her throat followed by a string of weak whimpers. 

“P-please… I'm sorry Mistress… please.” 

She could have sworn she saw a flash of smug satisfaction cross her Mistress’ eyes before the little opening slid closed with terrifying finality. Her tears became ugly, body-racking sobs as she curled into a ball once again. 

Lena didn’t move as the door slid open, she had been unconscious for a while, she could feel it in the stiffness of her muscles. She heard someone enter and shut the door behind them while she lay in a heap next to her bucket. Her eyes squeezed shut as the darkness began to recede and the candlelight took over. Lena turned this fact over in her head; the serving woman had never brought more than a candle for herself so that has to mean… Hearing the click of a metal handle dropping onto a well-worn bracket helped spur Lena on as she struggled to sit up. Her hunger fast made it difficult but Lena finally managed to push herself up onto her hands and knees; eyes opening she found herself staring at her Mistress’ familiar boots. 

Tears threatened to overwhelm her as she choked out, voice wavering, “Hello Mistress, how can I serve you?”

She stayed there propped up on shaky hands and knees as the tears dripped freely down her cheeks onto the floor as she waited for her Mistress to respond.

“Hmm, such a good little dog recognizing your Mistress’ by just her boots. Has my disobedient petite chien learned her lesson?” Amélie sneered.

Lena gave a broken sob in response, shaking her head yes as she trembled.

Amélie laughed squatting down and began to pet Lena’s hair in mock tenderness. “And what does my naughty little pup have to say for herself?”

Battling humiliation and the threat of her legs giving out Lena’s mind tumbled through several responses and she began to babble them all. “I'm s-sorry Mistress. I was very rude. Please may I have something to eat? Please, oh please.”

Her words were short and choppy punctuated by the occasional sob or sniffle, made worse by her Mistress letting her silence draw on leaving Lena to babble nonsensical pleases and sorrys. Lena fell silent as Amélie’s hand reached under and cupped her jaw, fingers gently rubbing the trembling muscles there, and tilted her head up. 

Smiling broadly Amélie cooed derisively, continuing to massage Lena’s jaw, “Oh my, such a good girl. I think she has learned her lesson about being a picky eater. Does my little pup want her doggie bowl now hmm?”

“Please Mistress, please… anything.” Lena whined, her tail wagging weakly even if the praise was cynical and degrading.

“That’s what I thought little dog. You wait here now and I’ll be right back with a fresh bowl.”

“Th-thank you Mistress, thank you.” Lena sobbed openly.

Lena stayed there trembling on her hands and knees as her Mistress slipped back out the door. As the minutes passed fear crept into her thoughts and she began to shake harder until she heard the door open again. Amélie crossed back over to Lena and raked approving eyes over her shaking form. A smirking sneer formed on her lips as she placed a literal dog bowl on the floor in front of Lena. It was bigger and definitely fuller than the others that she had been given and despite her mind still being repulsed by it she didn’t care anymore, she need to eat.

“What do we say to your kind Mistress little dog?” 

“Thank you Mistress. Thank you.” Lena squirmed tearing her eyes from the bowl and up to her Mistress’ face.

“Good girl, bonne fille. I want that bowl licked clean or else.” Amélie didn’t even have to finish her threat as the girl’s head dipped down towards the bowl immediately. 

Lena lapped cautiously at the milky liquid and other than a slightly salty sting it didn’t taste horrible. The fluid was thick and almost cream like in texture, whatever it was it was still warm as it slid down her throat and into her stomach. Chewing the bread took more effort; the bottoms had softened slightly absorbing the liquid but the tops were still very much stale and hard. Lena dragged her tongue over the bowl’s surface several times to make sure it was clean before licking her lips and moving a couple steps from the bowl unsure what to do now. Amélie reached down and picked up her bowl inspecting it. Satisfied she set the bowl onto the tabletop and came back to stand over Lena.

“Very good, I expect you to eat your dinner tonight. I do not want to see a single bowl come back with even a speck of food left.” 

“Yes Mistress, I understand. Thank you Mistress.” Lena answered, thanking her again for good measure.

“Smart girl, you may have a future as a good fuck toy yet pet.” 

Lena shrunk down at the mention of being a toy but managed to keep her mouth in check by focusing on trying to get the taste of whatever it was she had eaten out of her mouth. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye of her Mistress’ hand moving towards her and she instinctively flinched back, ears lying flat and tail tucking. She heard a chuckle from above her and the hand moved again catching her hair in a loose grip. It only took a gentle tug this time as Lena looked up at her Mistress.

“Are you afraid of me Pet?”

Lena bit her lip nervous to answer honestly but if she lied she knew it would probably be worse. She settled for a nod, her eyes moving away from the molten gold ones staring back at her.

Another louder laugh left Amélie’s mouth and she gave another tug for no other reason than she could before releasing her grip. “Good answer. I have other affairs to attend to now pet, but I will be back when I can.”

Lena couldn’t help but notice the bulge again as her Mistress started to retreat back towards the door and her mouth spoke before she could really process what she was thinking. “What’s that?”

“Manners!” Amélie snapped, turning around with a raised brow as she glared down at the shifter on the floor. 

Flinching at the sudden shout Lena regretted opening her mouth. “Sorry Mistress, forgive me I forgot.”

Nodding Amélie accepted, “Now, what is what pet?”

“That Mistress, erm between your um, legs…” Lena spluttered stumbling over her words.

A devilish grin lit up her Mistress’ face, “Such a curious little pup. I was going to save it for later in your training but since you asked so nicely. That is your Mistress’ cock, slut. You will be seeing a lot more of it soon enough but for now you will be content with it providing all your delicious meals.”

Amélie slammed the door, her cruel laughter echoing in Lena’s cell as she the girl began to gag, stomach heaving. Spunk, she had just eaten a bowl full of cock spunk and bread and Lena had THANKED her for it. Lena felt sick dragging herself a ways and dry heaving in the corner. 

The serving woman appeared with her dinner bowl. The woman didn’t seem bothered by the contents or Lena’s predicament; she simply put the bowl down, gave her a glare, and walked back out. Lena felt sick again as she stared across the room at the offending bowl. She didn’t want to get in trouble again for not eating, but now that she knew what it was could she really just sit there and eat it? With her ankle chained she couldn’t reach the drain in the center to pour it out and anywhere else would be obvious with the simplest search so she dragged herself over to the bowl and stared into its murky depths.

It took a lot of internal arguing before she swallowed her pride and brought the bowl to her lips. Gagging a little she choked it all down, only giving the bread a cursory couple chews before swallowing it down trying not to think of how much spunk she just put into her stomach. Like breakfast, it was still warm. No doubt Amélie had made it “fresh” just for her. Lena guzzled down water to wash the taste from her mouth and curled up in a ball falling into an uneasy sleep.


	3. FIrst Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's first official task from her Mistress doesn't exactly go to plan.

Lena did not see her Mistress much over the next couple days. She would stop in to deliver breakfast or dinner staying long enough to watch Lena start eating before having to take off again to do who knows what. Despite her disgust Lena ate each meal that was given not wanting to upset the fragile peace she had with her Mistress at the moment. Each night her dreams became a little more vivid, alternating between cravings for her Mistress and having real food again. She wasn’t sure how long she could last subsisting on cum and bread alone. Lena sat up quickly seeing her Mistress come through the door, asking her how she could serve her with more enthusiasm than before much to her chagrin.

Her Mistress set the tray she had brought onto the table and went about lighting the remaining candles around the cell. Lena had been relieved when each morning whenever breakfast was brought a few of the candles would be lit so she wasn’t in complete darkness and blown out at night after her dinner bowl was collected. She could still see in the dark well enough thanks to the wolf inside her, but without any outside source of light the pitch black of the room was setting her on edge. Lena snapped back to the present when she saw her Mistress making her way over to her. Slender fingers swiftly untied the rope around her bruised wrists and moved down to unlock the manacle on her ankle.

Blinking in shock Lena experimentally shook her wrists out and rubbed the harsh indents and bruises, “Thank you Mistress.”

Amélie crossed over to the single chair by the table, pulled it out twisting slightly so it was parallel to the table instead of under it, and sat down. “Come here Pet, on your knees.”

Swallowing Lena crawled over to her waiting Mistress, coming to a stop near the table; Amélie snapped her fingers and pointed to a spot just in front of her and Lena hurriedly crawled to the stop where she had pointed looking up curious. She tried to not stare at the bulge she was eye level with instead opting to look up at her Mistress waiting.

She didn’t have to wait long until her Mistress’ hand came down and scratched under her chin, “You’ve been a very good pup these last few days. Now then, its dinner time is it not?”

Not sure where her Mistress was going with this Lena nuzzled lightly into her hand, “Thank you Mistress. That’s up to you Mistress.”

“Oh clever girl.” Amélie cooed bringing her hand up and scratching behind one of Lena’s ears dragging a purr from her. “It is, and I think we are going to have a little fun with dinner.”

Amélie’s hands left Lena and moved to her waist. Lena froze as her Mistress undid the button and as she started to unzip the bulge in her pants started to tent out more. Biting her lip hard Lena struggled not to make a noise or bolt as the lump in front of her grew bigger and bigger. Amélie smirked hearing the startled noise her pet made as she pulled her semi hard member from the confines of her pants. Letting out a sigh of relief she began to stroke her length drawing it out to its full ten inches of hardened glory. She watched the girl carefully in case she needed to offer a rebuke but she continued to sit there obediently for now, a slight tremble travelling down her frame now and again. A bead of pre welled up as she enjoyed the sight of her fuck toy’s eyes glued to her shaft. She needed to be careful or she’d keep going until she blew her load without the girl ever laying a hand on it. Forcing her hands to stop she pulled her full sack out as well letting Lena see exactly what her Mistress was packing.

“Dinner is served Pet. I figured a cum slut like you would prefer getting your meal straight from the source. And if you're a good girl I have a treat for you.”

Lena’s eyes were wide with horror and fascination as she stared at the cock in front of her; the realization of what her Mistress meant drew a whimper from her. Her thoughts went a mile a minute trying to think of a way out of this but deep down she knew there wasn’t one. She reached a hand out hesitating and looking up for permission. When Amélie nodded with a smirk Lena moved forward and let her hand rest on the hardened flesh. Eyes wide she moved her hand along it, down below to those two heavy balls loaded with what would soon regrettably be her dinner. 

Her hands wandered over the flesh until Amélie let out an impatient growl. “If I wanted a hand job I would have told you. Now open your mouth and get to work.”

Lena gave a nervous whine shifting on her knees moving pleading eyes up to her Mistress’ while reluctantly opening her mouth. Once Lena’s lips parted Amélie took hold of her shaft and pushed the head inside. Her fuck toy let out a startled noise her mouth working awkwardly around the tip trying to figure out what to do.

“Use your tongue and suck it. Watch your teeth.”

Lena’s tongue swirled around the head earning a shot of precum to flood her mouth with its salty taste. Swallowing she moved her tongue underneath and around the tip slowly working out how to get it done and suckling. Amélie let out a sigh as that warm wet mouth started to send pangs of pleasure straight to her balls but she was getting impatient, there was still a lot of her shaft out in the open. Rolling her hips forward she pushed a couple more inches inside bumping the back of the girl’s throat. Lena began to gag like crazy, eyes watering as she choked around the sudden extra surge of cock in her mouth. Amélie rolled her hips again and this time Lena pulled off gagging and spitting up a little, thick strands of saliva tying her to the cock in front of her. 

“Did I say you could stop?”

“I can’t do it, I just can’t. It won’t fit Mistress.” Lena whimpered between coughing and gagging.

“I believe that’s up to me to decide. If you know what’s good for you you’ll quit your whining and put my cock back where it belongs. Now.”

Eyes watering Lena leaned forward and took the tip again, sucking away the pre that had accumulated. She pushed further, taking the first few inches as she gagged again as it hit the back of her throat. 

“Take it all slut, down to the base.” 

“Ight won’t fphit. I can’th!” Lena’s protests were garbled by the cock in her mouth.

“What was that impertinent pup?” Amélie’s eyes narrowed.

Amélie’s cock came out of Lena’s mouth with a soft plop so she could speak, “I said I can’t. It’s just too big.”

Lena’s words were followed by a teary eyed whimper but Amélie was quickly losing patience. She stood up fast enough to make Lena lose her balance and fall backwards; moving forward Amélie grabbed Lena by the scruff of her neck and dragged her around the table over to the wall. Shoving Lena until her back hit the wall Amélie growled threading her fingers into that brunette hair on top of her head holding on to it in a tight fist. When Lena let out a yelp as her head smacked the wall Amélie thrust forward hard and buried a third of her cock down that irksome pup’s throat. Lena choked trying to jerk away from the massive hunk of flesh shoved in her mouth but her Mistress’ grip was too strong to break free.

Panting softly Amélie rolled her hips, “You have until the count of three to wrap those lips of yours around the base of my cock or I will put it there myself. Understand slut?”  
Lena gagged again, tears streaming down her face.

“One.”

Letting out a muffled whimper Lena tried to push her head forward gaining an inch but immediately having to pull back as her gag reflex went crazy.

“Two.”

She tried grabbing and holding onto her Mistress’ legs and pulling herself gained another couple of inches but there was still over half her length to go. Pleading eyes turned up to meet her Mistress’ to beg for leniency but she was not going to get it.

“Three.”

Amélie snarled the last number as she pulled back and slammed her hips forward forcing her cock deeper into that heavenly tight throat. Lena’s head smacked the wall again stunning her just as her Mistress pulled back and thrust forward again burying the last three inches into her mouth and down her throat. Amélie let out a load, lewd moan as her cock was fully encompassed in a warm, tight, wetness. She had never fucked a throat this perfect and she took a moment to appreciate it keeping her shaft fully lodged in her fuck toy’s throat as she gagged and choked like crazy. 

Face buried in her Mistress’ crotch Lena’s lungs burned for air as she struggled to breath with the cock abusing her throat. Amélie wanted to enjoy this as much as she could before cumming; she pulled back halfway and slammed it home again. Over and over she wretched her cock from the tight confines of that lovely throat and slammed back into its depths. Every rough thrust hit Lena’s head against the wall and sent spasms of pain as her throat was abused like never before but Amélie didn’t care. This is what her little slut was for, taking care of her Mistress’ needs. She was getting close and started throat fucking Lena harder and faster with every thrust, the harsher the thrust the tighter that throat contracted around her cock. 

Pulling back until the tip left Lena’s throat Amélie let out her loudest moan yet as she slammed her full length back inside. Over and over she forced all ten inches in and out of Lena’s throat before giving one last harsh slamming thrust, ramming her cock down Lena’s throat and shoving her nose into her Mistress’ pubic hair.

“Hngh, I'm cumming. Take it all you filthy slut! Bottoms up!”

Amélie let out a string of French Lena was pretty sure were swear words; at least she would have if she hadn’t passed out at last. Amélie kept her cock buried until the last drop of cum left her aching balls. Letting out breathy moans she began slowly face fucking her unconscious pet enjoying not only the tight confines but how pliable it was now that Lena wasn’t fighting it. She knew she shouldn’t, she would just get hard again defeating the purpose of relieving herself, but she continued to rut into Lena’s mouth for several more minutes before pulling out all in one go and letting Lena drop to the floor. Grunting from her recent exercise she wiped her cock clean on Lena’s shirt and dragged the girl back over to her shackles and put it back on her ankle. The girl wasn’t able to do as she was told so Amélie left with the tray of extra treats, blowing out the candles as she left.


	4. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2, it gets easier with time right?

Lena awoke to her throbbing head and an aching throat as she forced herself to sit up. The room spun and she snapped her eyes shut clutching her aching head in her hands. She tried to speak, whimper; anything but all that came out was a weak croaking noise. Moving her hands down she held her throat massaging gently as she came to terms with what had happened last night. It seems her Mistress was going to make good on her threat of making Lena her new fuck toy, no matter how Lena felt on the matter. Scrubbing away tears she dragged herself over to the water bucket, a deep pit forming in her stomach hearing the scrape of chain on the floor. She was stuck again and completely at Amelie's mercy whenever she came back. At least her hands weren't tied back together.

She drank slowly, letting the cold water soothe her throat as best it could. Turning her head to the side she caught sight of her food bowl and flinched. Lip trembling she pulled it close and half-heartedly pushed at the floating bread chunks. It was cold, Lena must have been knocked out longer than she thought; the cum had taken on a thick slimy texture as she forced herself to choke it down. She cleaned it as best she could but it kept bringing up memories of last night and that monster cock forcing its way down her throat, choking her. Scooting away from that wretched bowl she curled up in the corner and slept again.

The door swung open and her Mistress walked in. Lena shrunk down cowering in her corner. Amelie seemed to pay her no mind as she set the tray down and began to light the rest of the candles. She squatted down and undid the ankle cuff. A hand snaked forward quick as a flash and smacked across Lena's face. Recoiling Lena yelped cowering further, her tail tucked as tight as it could and her ears almost disappearing in her matted hair as they folded back.

"Aren't you forgetting something slave?" Amelie growled displeased.

Lena didn't like starting off on a bad foot cursing to herself she managed to whimper out the greeting trying her best to sound apologetic. Amelie huffed crossing back over to the chair and sitting down. She snapped her fingers and pointed at the spot by her feet from last night. Fear flashed across Lena's face and she shrunk back with a terrified whimper. Shaking Lena was at war within herself, one half wanting to obey and not get hurt anymore and the other wanting to die before ever having to service that woman again. Seeing Amelie's eyes narrowed solved her dilemma and Lena quickly scurried from her corner crawling and scraping submissively over to her Mistress. Lena knelt by her Mistress' feet trembling as she watched her pull out her cock and begin to stroke it.

Amelie relished the sound of her pet's frightened whimpers, enjoying the red that had blossomed on her face where Amelie had struck her. And even better, the fear building in her eyes as her Mistress' cock grew to its full length. Reaching her other hand down she cupped her pet under her chin and pulled her face up to force her to look at her cock.

"Tell me pet. Are you ready for your dinner?" Amelie smirked, tightening her hold on Lena's jaw.

Squeezing her eyes shut Lena wanted desperately to say no, to refuse but she couldn't get her voice to work either way. She sat there trembling and cowering, unable to pull away from that strong grip holding her face in place.

Clicking her tongue Amelie jerked the girl forward shoving her face into her throbbing cock. "I asked you a question slut. And I expect an answer."

Lena squeaked in surprise as she was yanked forward finding her face pressed against the rock hard length that had abused her throat last night. Rolling her hips Amelie began rubbing her shaft against the side of Lena's face.

Swallowing hard Lena's voice was muffled as her Mistress' cock slid against her cheek and lips over and over. "Y-yes Mistress."

Smirking Amelie's hand moved and gripped a handful of brunette hair twisting the girl's head and forcing it further into her groin. "Good girl, was that so hard? Since it looks like you need time to warm up I suggest you get started with my balls and thank them for creating a wonderful meal for your greedy little mouth."

Her Mistress' musk invaded her nostrils as her face was ground into her neither region. Blinking she tried to find her way blindly moving her head down her nose brushed against the shaft's base causing a driblet of pre to drip down onto her head. Finally in position with her Mistress' sack right in front of her Lena hesitated, not entirely sure what she was supposed to do but figured she better start with something before she made Amelie angry. It took a moment but she leaned in and gave it a soft lick then another. A low sigh sounded above her and she figured she should keep going if she knew what was good for her and set to work. Lena ran her tongue over every inch of skin, giving kisses here and there trying her best to make it seem like she was "thanking them" as Amelie had put it.

A groan left Amelie's mouth and she rolled her hips again, "You've got more than just a tongue petite chien. Use it all."

Blushing Lena moved forward and delicately took one testicle into her mouth gently suckling it as she ran her tongue over the now taunt surface. A louder moan signaled she was on the right track and after giving the one a bit of attention she let it pop out of her mouth and switched to the other. Releasing that one she went back to running her tongue along it before taking a breath and working them both into her mouth barely fitting them in. The way Amelie pulled her hair and bucked her hips Lena could tell she enjoyed it as she juggled them with her tongue. Amelie let it go on a few more minutes, loving how wet and warm that mouth was around her sack, before she tugged the girl back cupping her jaw again.

"Good girl. Now, you're going to open that pretty little mouth and suck my cock like the proper slut you are. If you're a good girl I'll give you a reward. And if not..."

She let the threat hang in the air; she didn't have to finish her sentence for Lena to understand. The fear that crossed her face was absolutely delicious. Giving her cheeks a squeeze Amelie got the shaking girl to open her mouth and she pushed her cock inside moaning at the warmth.

"Suck."

Lena squirmed as that cock was pushed back inside her mouth, her tongue automatically swirling over the head to buy time. Taking a breath she began suckling moving her head forward to take another couple inches struggling to fight her gag reflex. A garbled whimper left her as she took an inch too many and quickly backtracked until just the tip remained inside. Choking and coughing Lena forced her head back down to where she had been. Eyes watering she shifted placing a hand on her Mistress' thigh and tried to shove her head down further getting almost a third of that monstrous shaft down her throat. That was a mistake and she fell back on her ass, her Mistress' cock popping free and bobbing wetly in front of Lena's face. A hand reached out to grab Lena but she darted forward burying her face into her Mistress' crotch arms wrapping around her waist best she could.

Nuzzling into her cock Lena let out a series of loud whimpers tears pricking at her eyes as she pleaded. "P-please. I'm sorry, I'm trying. I just need practice. I swear I'm trying, I really am, please oh please."

A sob left her as she continued to beg for another chance, pressing her face into her Mistress' spit slick cock. Shaking she knelt there clinging to her Mistress waiting to see if her plea for mercy would be granted or if she was going to be dragged back to the wall again for her to do with as she pleased. The silence stretched on drawing more sobs and whimpers from the shifter as she awaited her fate.

"Look at me." Amelie's voice was sharp enough to make Lena flinch but she obeyed tears streaming down her face. Amelie reached down and drew a line about three quarters down her cock. "You will get to here in the next three minutes and keep at least half buried in your throat the rest of the time or you will crawl over to the wall and sit down like a good dog and I will finish this myself. Do you understand?"

Tears sprang up again as Lena rapidly bobbed her head. "Yes Mistress! Th-thank you Mistress! I understand."

"Good. And if you pull back off before you reach it you will not like the consequences. Get going."

Lena garbled another thank you pressing kisses to her Mistress' stomach before pulling back and taking the thick head back into her mouth. Determined to avoid a more painful fate she bobbed her head forward feeling the head pressing hard against the back of her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to relax her throat and pushed onward feeling another inch slip into her throat. Time ticked ominously as the inches slowly made their way into the tight confines of her throat and she battled against the gagging and choking as each inch slipped inside. With another hard push and subsequent gagging she had half that monstrous length inside. Wide eyes looked up at her Mistress who began to pet the top of her head, stroking her ears flat as she moaned low in her throat. Tail wagging in determination Lena began to bob her head up and down making achingly slow progress trying her best to get those last couple inches inside to make her Mistress proud.

She heard her Mistress idly murmur she had less than a minute left and she whimpered. Struggling forward another half inch slipped in faster than she thought and nearly gagged her hard enough to pull off but she caught it just in time freezing in place as she worked out how to breathe again. Hoping against hope she bobbed repeatedly working towards that imaginary line so close yet so far as her throat began to protest the length already buried inside. Making one last effort she pulled back an inch and forced her head down with all the strength she could muster. Her body heaved as a choking fit racked through her and she struggled to stay where she was at. A hand tangled in her hair holding her down until the gagging started to settle into a more survivable fit and Lena looked up at her Mistress with watery eyes.

"Time's up pet."

A panicked whimper left her as Lena couldn't tell if she had made it or not. Her doe eyes questioned Amelie's golden since she couldn't speak.

"You've been a very good girl. Finish me off now and remember no less than half has to stay inside."

Fingernails gently scratched behind her ears sending jolts of pleasure and relief through Lena. She had done it. Tail whipping back and forth at the praise and success she pulled back and began slowly moving her head being careful to keep most of it inside. Suckling and teasing Lena kept at it as the cock began to tense and throb. Suddenly a hot spurt of salty liquid hit the confines of her throat and Lena flinched gagging hard enough to nearly dislodge her from her position, her Mistress' fingers laced in her hair the only thing keeping her in place. It was a struggle but she kept moving as spurt after spurt of her Mistress' salty load emptied itself into her throat and down to her stomach. The flow slowed to a trickle before finally stopping and Lena slowed as well but not before pushing as much cock into her mouth as possible. Settling in she kept the throbbing shaft in her mouth waiting for her Mistress to say otherwise.

Her moans quieting Amelie tightened her grip and pulled the girl's head off her cock with a satisfying "Schlick" noise. Thick strings of cum and saliva grew between the head and Lena's lips who nervously licked them up and swallowing what was left of Amelie's load that had tried to come back up.

A satisfied smile settled on Amelie's lips and she pulled the girl's head in, "Bonne fille, bonne. Now clean me up and I will give my little dog a reward."

Quivering at the praise Lena eagerly leaned the rest of the way in and lapped up the stray streaks of cum running down her Mistress' shaft. Once finished she gently nuzzled into the softening cock and was given a warning that if she kept that up Amelie would fuck her throat proper if she got her hard again. Mewling Lena sat down looking up at her Mistress with wide eyes, her throat still ached but not as bad as when Amelie had raped it yesterday.

Amelie pulled the cloth off the bowl on the table and picked something up. "Close your eyes and open your mouth pet."

A little nervous about what her Mistress may class as a reward Lena squirmed but obeyed closing her eyes tight and letting her mouth open slightly. She felt her Mistress' finger brush against her lip and then something was put in her mouth. Once fingers were out of the way Lena rolled whatever it was around her mouth and began to chew. A couple chews in she recognized the taste of bland chicken and picked up the pace chewing it up and swallowing. Her tail wagging Lena's eyes opened and she made a strange happy noise nuzzling the hand in front of her, gently nudging it searching for more.

An amused laugh left Amelie and she reached back into the bowl pulling out another piece. Holding an admonishing finger she warned Lena to stay still and she fed the next chunk to her. Eagerly working her way through the bigger piece she tried to savor it but after a diet of nothing but spunk and stale bread she was ravenous for something solid and good even if it didn't have any seasoning to it. The next thing put in her mouth wasn't meat but a pleasant sweetness filled her mouth and she cocked her head to the side looking at her Mistress questioning.

Amelie's brow lifted, "It's a strawberry pet, you like?"

Strawberry, what a wonderful taste; nodding eagerly she whined licking the juice left behind on the fingers feeding her. In the deepest recesses of her mind Lena was appalled at what she was doing but the rest of her just wanted to survive so if she had to act like a puppy she damn well would. Her Mistress continued to feed her bits and pieces of various foods until the bowl was empty. Holding it out to her, Lena figured what she wanted and set to work licking the bowl clean. Placing the bowl back on the table her Mistress began rubbing the base of Lena's ears causing the girl to melt into her lap mewling softly.

"You see what happens when you're a good pet? Good girls get rewarded and keep their Mistress very happy. You want to please your Mistress don't you petite chien?"

Lena moaned deep in her throat as those fingers continued to rub and massage the base of her ears forcing the tension out of her exhausted body for now. "Yes Mistress, I want to please you."

"Good girl."

Lena couldn't tell how long she was allowed to sit there, draped on her Mistress' lap as her ears were rubbed but she eventually ended up passing out and found herself waking up on the floor her Mistress nowhere to be found and the candles blown out. Settling down again Lena licked her lips and fell into a slightly happier sleep.


	5. First Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like her Mistress is moving right along, poor Lena.

Her cell door opened and Lena found her body leaping up in near excitement trying to see who it was. When the serving woman waddled in pulling something behind her Lena looked on confused but quickly scurried over to one corner as the woman busied herself lighting the candles. She lit more than usual and plopped a breakfast bowl in front of Lena.

"Hurry and eat. I have things to do.”

Lena jumped shocked to hear the woman speak to her in more than grunts or other noises. Settling down she was only slightly embarrassed at the woman sticking around as she ate her daily bowl of spunk and bread. She watched curiously as the serving woman began to take out cleaning supplies working swiftly through the small cell and even shooing Lena out of her corner to clean it was well. Glancing down Lena saw the chain was gone from her ankle and let out a sigh of relief. Licking the last of the sticky cum out of the bowl she wasn't sure what to do with it as the woman finished her cleaning.

Walking over she took the bowl and jabbed a finger over to the center of the room. "Stand there by drain and strip."

"What?" Lena stared at the woman bewildered.

"Bah! No questions!"

Scrambling to her feet Lena legged it over to where the woman had pointed and went red as she began to pull her clothes off hesitating with her undergarments. A broom hit her head and she whipped around to stare at the other woman.

"Those too! Your Master wants you to have a bath and I don't have all day!"

Lena's ears perked up at the thought of getting cleaned up, but was slightly disappointed as a bucket was dropped in front of her with a rag and a bar of soap. Not wanting to antagonize the woman any further Lena dunked the rag in the water and began to wet her body down before doing the same with the soap and rinsing off. She knelt down and dunked her tail in the thankfully hot water scrubbing and rinsing it off. Next was her head which was a bit trickier but she dunked it in the bucket and scrubbed the bar through her hair and over the ears. Taking great care to rinse it all out Lena stood back water dripping off her as the woman took the supplies back and tossed then on the cart. Looking around Lena realized her clothes were missing and she started to speak up but the woman bustled out the door leaving her wet and naked.

Whining at the unfortunate situation she tried to make the best of it and preened through her tail but there were some mats she couldn't get out. She stood there hoping that a new set would be brought to her soon but as the candles burned lower she knew that wasn't going to happen. Unsure if she would get in trouble she went for it anyway and shifted back into her wolf form at least she wouldn't technically be naked then. She heard footsteps and cowered in the corner as the door creaked open. She saw her Mistress and yipped happily almost forgetting she wouldn't be able to understand her as she asked how she could serve her.

Her Mistress' eyes slid over her altered form and Lena began to wonder if this was a mistake and she shrank down onto her belly flattening her ears. She heard her name called and slithered forward until she was at her Mistress' feet where she pressed her face to the floor in submission. A hand seized her scruff and pulled her up with surprising strength. She was definitely in trouble. She heard the order and she let her form slip away until she was back to her gangly little self, minus clothes.

As Lena realized this she started to squirm but her Mistress had a good grip on the back of her neck. A harsh shake made her stop and Lena knelt on her hands and knees face red.

"Stand up straight. I want to see all of my prize."

Biting back a whimper Lena stood trying to keep herself covered as best she could. Amelie's gaze hardened and Lena wilted dropping her hands and looking away. Amelie walked in circles, taking in every inch of Lena's body. Stopping behind her Amelie reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair to guide the girl towards the table.

"Bend over." Amelie commanded, pushing Lena's head down.

Shaking with embarrassment Lena bent over the table lying flat atop it her hips pressed against the sharp edge. The hand in her hair let go but she knew better than to try to get up. Hands travelled down her shoulders and across her back, stopping momentarily to knead at her plush ass.

"Spread. And keep that tail out of the way."

Squirming Lena opened her legs and moved her tail to the side. Her Mistress stepped forward and those hands began to roam over her ass and between her legs. Automatically Lena's legs tried to squeeze close and earned her a harsh slap on the ass and her Mistress' foot kicking hers back open. Letting out an apology, her ass still stinging from the blow, Lena shifted on the table the sharp edging cutting painfully into her hip bones. A hand slipped under and dragged up her stomach to cup one of Lena's breasts. Squeezing and kneading it Amelie pulled the girl upright until her back was flush against her front. She tweaked the girl's nipple, feeling the little bud stiffen under her care.

One hand on her hip and the other on her breast kept Lena in place as her Mistress began to grind her growing bulge into her backside eliciting a whimper. Her hand started to get rougher, pinching and twisting at her poor defenseless nipple and then moved on to the other bringing them both to stiff peaks. Amelie pressed her lips against the base of Lena's skull and kissed softly; dragging her nose along the skin causing ripples of goosebumps to follow until she latched down hard in just the right spot hitting a nerve as she bit down leaving Lena to moan loudly. Chuckling, Amelie left a variety of bites over her neck and shoulders before turning her around to face her.

"Lie back on the table and keep your legs open. I want to examine my toy closely."

Face flushing red Lena stammered before yelping as Amelie seized one of her nipples in a harsh grip and began walking her backwards towards the table. She let go and Lena hopped atop it; wriggling she laid back and slowly spread her legs. Pulling the chair around her Mistress sat between her legs and let her hands roam over her solid thighs; Lena's legs tried to twitch closed as those hands cupped her sex but were stopped by her Mistress sitting between them. She felt a digit brush over her clit and she let out a mewl. Smirking Amelie sunk a single digit into her pet and let out a satisfied hiss at what she found.

"Such a tight little slut. Tell me pet, have you ever had anyone touch you? Have you touched yourself?" Amelie slid the finger out and thrust it back in for emphasis as the tight walls clamped down around the invading finger.

Lena mewled pathetically and squirmed under that golden gaze. "N-no Mistress."

"Beautiful." Amelie cooed curling her finger making the girl arch.

She pulled out and pressed two fingers to Lena's entrance and quickly forced them in as Lena yelped. Writhing Lena tried to get away from the fingers invading her pussy as these new sensations raced through her. There was pain, but it also felt good and Lena felt shame course through her veins. She should not be enjoying this woman’s touch and yet, she let out a loud moan as those fingers curled hitting just the right spot sending a surge of wetness over Amélie’s fingers. Her Mistress did not let her enjoy it for long, withdrawing her fingers from that tight hole. Lena swallowed hard as her Mistress stood over her and undid her trousers. Her cock stood erect and ominous between Lena’s legs forcing Lena to mentally realize just how big that looked compared to the fingers that were just inside her.

“Like what you see Pet?” Amélie smirked stroking herself.

All Lena could do was whimper, staring at the sheer mass of flesh she knew was going to be crammed into her virgin pussy.

This drew a loud laugh from her Mistress who reach forward and gave Lena’s pubic hair a tug. “We are going to need to do something about this, but it will do for now. I'm going to enjoy this.”

Amélie gripped the girl’s hips and began to rub the length of her cock up and down over that damp mound of flesh. On the one hand she didn’t want to break her new toy so quickly, as troublesome as she was the little brat had the makings of a wonderful cock-sleeve, but on the other she wanted to slam herself as hard and as fast as she could into that tight cunt and fuck it until it was nothing but a gaping cum dump. Coming to a decision she reached one hand up and dragged her nails hard enough to leave marks down Lena’s stomach drawing the girl’s attention.

“You are going to watch. I want to see your face as my cock forces your tight little hole to give way. Once I have that we’ll see about turning you around and really going at it.”

Eyes wide Lena tried to struggle away but the hand on her hip kept her pinned down and Amélie’s other stretched up and gave her nipple a harsh tug in punishment. “Watch or you will see just how cruel I can be.”

Going still as best she could Lena whimpered, legs trembling as they were forcibly spread wider. “Yes Mistress…”

Grinning lecherously Amélie took her cock in her hand and feeling generous gave herself several strokes, smearing her pre along its length as a thin sheen of lube. Guiding her shaft down she pressed the thick head hard against Lena’s entrance giving just enough pressure to spread her lips and give the little virgin hole a warning of what’s to come.

Pushing harder that little hole slowly and painfully began to give way and Amélie stopped there and gave Lena a wicked toothy grin. “Beg.”

Lena’s hands were balled into fists as her poor pussy felt that large object hovering just on the precipice of forcing its way in; she jolted at the single word her eyes struggling to focus on her Mistress. “Wh-what?”

“I. Want. You. To. Beg. Slut. Beg your Mistress to fuck your slutty little hole. I want to hear you beg me to stretch out your tight little cunt and make it nothing more than another hole to please your Mistress with.” Amélie growled digging her nails into Lena’s hip to emphasize her point.

“P-please? Please Mistress.” Lena looked away embarrassed.

Amélie clicked her tongue and seized Lena’s nipple wrenching it harshly, twisting; growling darker she hissed through gritted teeth. “Oh no, I know you can do better than that Slut. I'm just as willing to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me inside you for weeks.”

Yelping loudly a few tears leaked from her eyes as pain lanced through Lena’s breast, she arched towards Amélie trying to ease the harsh grip on that sensitive bud crying out, “Please Mistress! Please fuck me! I want you fucking me senseless! Use my hole and dump your hot seed in me, I want you deep inside filling me up! Please let me make you feel good! Please, oh please!”

Snarling Amélie returned her hand to Lena’s other hip and forced her cock forward stretching that tight ring until it gave way allowing her girthy head to slip inside. Lena cried out clamping down on the invading member as Amélie continued to push forward driving several inches into her virgin cunt. Moaning loudly as the tight wetness enveloped her Amélie rutted her hips in short heavy thrusts reveling in the feeling. Shaking Lena felt her tears well up and spill across her cheeks as her cunt stretched to its limits trying to accommodate her Mistress’ length, pain lancing through her body. Mewling she arched struggling to get used to the feeling of her hole forcibly expand as her Mistress pulled out and thrust back in harder. Amélie kept a moderate rhythm until she wrenched her cock out and roughly flipped Lena onto her stomach. Lining back up Amélie snatched up a fistful of Lena’s hair and slammed back inside rousing another yelp from her helpless toy. 

Using that fistful of hair as leverage Amélie began plunging her cock deeper and deeper, each thrust forcing that tight tunnel to open up just a bit easier with every return thrust. Lena cried out as Amélie started fucking her harder with no regard to how painful it was for the girl underneath her only carrying about reliving the burning in her loins. The table under her bucked and rocked loudly with every thrust; the sharp edge cut harshly into her hip bones adding another layer of pain on top of being forcibly stretched open.  
“Mistress! Please, it hurts! Please, you're too big! It hurts so much!” Lena sobbed her hands scrabbling to find a grip to try and ground her body and keep it from whacking against its hard surface over and over.

Twisting she jerked Lena’s head back, leaning forward Amélie barked callously into her ear, “That is of no concern to me Pet. I am going to fuck your pretty little cunt until it’s nothing more than a glorified cum dump.”

Amélie bit down hard on Lena’s ear relishing the cry she let out and followed up with a rough slap to the ass leaving a nice red print there. Moving her free hand from Lena’s hip she gripped the base of her tail and used it to help her thrust harder rutting into her fuck toy’s loosening cunt. Her hips slapped Lena’s plush ass as she bottomed out, pulling back until just her head was sheathed Amélie gave that ass another slap before plunging her full length back inside Lena with a lewd squelch. Lena’s vision swam as her Mistress fucked her senseless, even as the pain ebbed and flowed she was humiliated to feel her own pleasure mounting and she cried out as she came around her Mistress’ shaft. Amélie sneered unconcerned with her pet finding her own pleasurable high and began mounting her faster as she approached her climax as well. Hips stuttering she slammed home as her cock gave a massive throb and sent a wave of white hot sticky cum flowing into Lena’s unsuspecting womb. Giving a few last thrusts she buried herself to the hilt wrenching Lena’s tail grinding trying to fit every last centimeter inside. Balls clenching Amélie leaned down biting roughly onto Lena’s neck as wave after wave of cum flowed from her cock flooding her womb and finally surging back dripping from her hole. 

Grinding forward as the last few drops dribbled out Amélie pulled out admiring Lena’s once tight, virgin cunt now gaping and clenching weakly working cum from its depths dripping into a mess on the floor. Jerking back on her hair Amélie sent the girl falling back off the table into her own mess. Rounding she kept a firm grip as she plunged her cock into Lena’s throat as she yelped from the impact. Leaving no room to protest she thrust hard for a minute plunging into the depths of her throat cleaning her cock off. Pulling out she watched her handy work as Lena began to cough and gag sitting in a puddle of her Mistress’ cum. Sneering Amélie picked a rag and wiped her shaft before tossing it onto Lena’s lap.

“Clean yourself up slut and get dressed. Dinner will be sent shortly.” Bending down her Mistress grinned cruelly, “You were a good girl, I’ll have a hard time deciding next time which hole I want to choke on my cock.”

Laughing her Mistress exited her cell leaving Lena trembling in a pool of bodily fluids. Forcing herself up Lena limped over to the drain in the center of the room until her cunt worked out the last of Amélie’s cum. Once it looked like she was done she stumbled over to her water bucket and wet the rag dragging it over her thighs and whimpering as she tried to be as gentle as possible with her swollen sex. Satisfied she slowly made her way back to the table and pulled the clothes there towards her. Slipping on the new underwear she noticed small cuts across her hips, there wasn’t much blood, but it still hurt when the underwear band pressed into them. Right now she could care less wanting to have her body covered. Fully dressed she simply stood there trembling, her mind trying to process everything that had happened. Broken sobs left her throat getting louder as everything fell into place. Curling up into the smallest ball she could Lena lay there in darkness until she blessedly fell asleep.


	6. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns to adjust ot her new accessory and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah know, I'm noticing all these chapters ending with the poor thing falling asleep. Well, at least it makes for good chapter stops!

The sound of the door swinging open roused Lena and she had to scramble to get back on her knees when she realized her Mistress had entered her cell. Shaking she asked how she could serve her and received a smirk in return. Lena shakily crawled over to her Mistress’ feet and knelt there quietly as she fiddled with something on the table. 

“Up!” Amélie barked out, “And take off those rags. I want to see all of you.”

Lena winced, ducking her head a moment before she stood and slowly started to strip. As the layers fell away she saw her Mistress’ eyes light up, raking over her exposed flesh. As the last scrap came off Lena stood nervously as the seconds dragged on in agonizing silence. Flinching back as a hand came into view Lena whimpered in response to her Mistress laughing at the reaction. That hand kept moving forward, cupping one breast before travelling up and brushing over her throat, settling finally with a surprisingly gentle grip on her chin.

“You know pet, I was thinking last night that something was missing. You’ve been such a good little dog after all. And then it hit me.” Amélie cooed skritching softly under her chin.

Unsure if she wanted an answer just yet Lena stayed quiet as her Mistress turned away and picked something up off the table. Smirking, Amélie held it up for Lena to see. Plain brown material, leather from the smell of it, shaped in a strip; some holes in one side, a buckle. When Amélie turned it over and golden thread spelled out four letters followed by a loop of metal attached to a thin chain it was then that Lena pieced together what was in front of her. Panic set in and a wild look entered her eyes as Lena jerked her gaze away from the collar. It took everything in her to lock her legs in place to prevent herself from running and getting in trouble. Turning the collar over in her hands Amélie’s smirk grew as she watched the gears turning in her pet’s head.

“Chin up pet, and turn around.” 

Swallowing hard Lena managed to shuffle in place until she turned around without bolting. Her Mistress looped the strap around her neck and pulled it tight. A quick adjustment and Amélie had the collar buckled in place and now she waited. It didn’t take long. As Lena’s psyche registered the collar and all possible meanings her wolf started to balk at the domesticity. Swallowing hard several times, Lena felt the shift of the leather on her throat each time, the panic rising further. A strange burbling strangled noise bubbled up into her throat, getting progressively louder. Just as Lena started to move she felt the leash attached to that thing on her neck tugged hard, pulling her back against her Mistress who kept a firm grip on the leash and added a fistful of Lena’s hair for good measure to keep her still. Still making that unfamiliar noise, Lena began to tremble twisting and turning, testing her Mistress’ grip and the collar’s strength. The panic gave way to whimpers as she leaned back into her Mistress’ body, Amélie could feel the girl’s muscles jumping and twitching as she worked through what was going on. 

The minutes ticked by slowly but Amélie refused to do or say anything until the shifter quieted and went still on her own. Giving it another few minutes until the muscles spasms all but ceased Amélie loosened her grip on the leash slowly, intending to see if the dog would bolt. Once she had the leash slack between them she lightened the grip in that chestnut scruff, stepping back slightly so she was standing on her own. The trembling returned, tenfold less than before.

She noticed the slight flex of the girl’s legs and Amélie gave a sharp verbal reprimand followed by picking up the slack leash enough for it to be taut but not putting undo pressure on the collar, “Stay!”

A tremor left her before Lena went stock still, the whimper leaving her lips she hadn’t heard the likes of since she was a pup. Heart racing Lena tried to come to terms with what was happening and what was going to continue to happen. Internally her wolf howled and raged, struggling to claw its way to the surface. It had put up with everything in the name of survival, and yet this scrap of fabric could very well be her undoing. 

_“There is no getting out of this. If you want to live, you’ll have to lose yourself. It’s this or attack until she puts you down. But isn’t this a fate worse than death? So why am I hesitating?” Lena’s internal monologue tried to puzzle it out but came up with nothing. ___

__The whimpers died out in her throat, leaving nothing but a panicked keening, and then silence. She felt the leash slacken again but she stayed still staring at the floor. Unsure how her Mistress would react Lena moved slowly, her hands reaching up and pawing lightly at her throat; the leather was supple under her hand she heard Amélie shift behind her as she no doubt watched her like a hawk. Lena’s hands fell back to her sides as she stood there, the occasional shiver running down her spine her only movement._ _

__Amélie waited a moment longer before giving a light tug on the lead. “Turn around pet. I want to see your pretty little collar.”_ _

__Wincing Lena managed to turn around without whimpering, she didn’t want to but also feared how much worse it could get, so her head tilted up baring her collared throat for her Mistress to see._ _

__“Good girl,” Amélie cooed. Another tug and she started walking towards the table. “Come along.”_ _

__Stumbling along after her Mistress the light jingle of the chain from her movement locked Lena up even as the leash pulled taut. Panic welled up as her Mistress turned back towards her, eyes narrowed in displeasure, a broken mix of a whimper and a sob left her throat. Her hands clenched a second before jerking up and pawing at her throat, trying desperately to remove the leash. Amélie reached out, quickly cuffing the girl over her ear in punishment. Once she stopped Amélie gripped a handful of that hair and dragged her the rest of the way._ _

__“Mmm, well well well Pet. I must say, I wasn’t sure how you would react. But you look absolutely irresistible in nothing but your collar. My little pup is going to need to learn some leash manners but right now I think it’s time she took a break from that. Bend over.” Not giving her any chance to dispute the order Amélie pushed down, guiding Lena back down over the table top._ _

__Shaking Lena jerked, a keening whine rippling from her throat unbroken even as she was bullied down into position. Amélie wrapped the leash several times around her hand and pulled it taut forcing her pet’s keening into a higher pitch. The small girl under her bucked, continuing to struggle even as the table edge bit into her hips. She wanted to be impatient, to just fuck her slut here and now but she knew if she didn’t nip this behavior in the bud she would be correcting her for the rest of its life._ _

__Draping herself over her pet Amélie gave an impressive low growl into the shifter’s ear, “Lie. Still.”_ _

__Lena locked up hearing what her body interpreted as an Alpha command, a choked whimper leaving her as the panic in her body gave way to soft twitches and spasms from struggling to listen to the command. Amélie continued the gruff growl, digging her nails into Lena’s hip as she moved in between her legs. She noted the wonderful affect this had on the girl, she wanted to revolt but the pathetic _submissive_ little bitch inside openly responded to that domineering sound. Rutting her hips against Lena’s backside she continued to growl threats into her ear interlaced with praise as she slowly sat up miraculously keeping the girl pinned with her voice alone. The little slut was trembling but kept herself sprawled out on the tabletop and Amélie took sadistic pleasure every time she jerked on the leash Lena flinched harshly before correcting herself and getting back into position. _ _

__

__

__“Gooooood girrrrrl, bonne fille.” Amélie crooned letting the leash fall slack, the thin cold chain dragging over her pet’s bare back, sneering as the girl flinched and spasmed. “Ah ah ah, stay still. Isn’t this better Pet? Just giving in; submitting? We both know what a submissive little pup you are. Why else would your body betray you like this?”_ _

__Whimpering Lena lay there trembling, wincing at her words like they were a harsh blow. Why indeed? The thought of continually wearing a collar, letting her Mistress have her way with her; her wolf had been riled up and now… She was simply lying here, her Mistress wasn’t holding her on the table there was no continuous reminder of what she should or shouldn’t do. And yet, her body refused to disobey. Some sick part of her was begging to please her Mistress, to listen. Swallowing hard Lena closed her eyes, a few tears escaping despite herself, and she tucked her ears and tail submissively baring her neck as best she could from her position._ _

__Amélie waited, watching the chain reaction as her pet seemed to settle in and start to accept her role; smirking she cooed, patronizingly stroking Lena’s ears. “Oh my, such good girl. See how much better you feel Pup? Open your legs for me Petite salope.”_ _

__Swallowing again Lena’s body felt numb, mindlessly opening her legs as she leaned her head back into her Mistress’ hand. Amélie smirked as the girl obeyed quickly; she made sure to caress the dog’s ear in silent praise for obedience. A wonderful idea came to her and she leaned forward flicking the leash off Lena’s back and to the side of her head, placing the leather loop and piled chain directly in the girl’s line of sight. Lena flinched back at the sight of it but remained pressed flat onto the wood whimpering. With her hands free Amélie let them roam over her pet’s body, dragging her nails across the milky white skin. Her cock was barely restrained in her pants, tenting outwards and aching to be released from its prison. The ache was pleasurable as well as painful, pulling one hand away to rid herself of her pants and undergarments. Bobbing happily in the cool air of the cell she leaned in again letting it brush and rub between Lena’s legs._ _

__“Mmm, I am going to enjoy this Pet. I was dreaming about your tight little cunt all day and then you had to delay me from playing with it with your silly little antics. What do you have to say for yourself?” Amélie punctuated her question with a threatening growl low in Lena’s ear, enjoying the delicious way she managed to flinch and stay stationary all at once._ _

__“I-I’m sorry Mistress. I was very rude. You’ve been so patient with me Mistress even though I keep messing up, I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you. Please.” Lena’s voice warbled, her whines slurring her words and making her sound absolutely pathetic and pitiful._ _

__A lick of flame travelled to Amélie’s belly, her cock throbbing in response. “Oh? Don’t worry my petite salope; you’ll be making your Mistress very happy in a moment. You want that too, don’t you Pet?”_ _

__Lena’s eyes went wide and she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes Mistress, please I want to make you happy.”_ _

__Amélie reached down lightly fondling her pet’s moist lips before pushing a finger inside followed closely by another. Her pet squirmed, a surprised gasp leaving her mouth as Amélie worked her slender fingers deep into her snatch evoking small bursts of pleasure as she was stretched out. Amélie was very pleased at how tight her fuck toy was even after she had been fucked senseless yesterday. Forcing a third finger inside she felt Lena’s walls tighten around her as the pleasure faded slightly with her hole stretching further. Once satisfied Amélie pulled back and admired her Pet, obediently bent over the table with a dripping cunt. It was too good to resist. Placing one hand on Lena’s waist the other reached down and guided her cock up to its waiting cock sleeve._ _

__Grinding the fat head against those wet lips Amélie growled low in her throat, “Nngh, such a wet little slut. I want you to be nice and loud Pup, after all you're going to have a very hard time keeping quiet all things considered.”_ _

__Not waiting for a response Amélie lined herself up and slammed forward; shoving her cock forcefully into Lena’s tight hole and just as her Mistress predicted Lena let out a pained yelp as her cunt was stretched taut around that cock. Giving a pleased hiss Amélie pulled back and slammed forward again with enough force to bury her cock halfway. Picking up a harsh rhythm Amélie fucked Lena into the table, rocking it with every thrust. And every thrust roused a new noise from Lena; eyes watering from the sting of her hole stretching near its breaking point she made sure her Mistress could hear her. Wet slapping sounds filled the room as Amélie let loose, refusing to hold back, and plowing harshly into the tight wet confines of her helpless fuck toy. Lena couldn’t help it; a loud moan left her as her Mistress’ cock plowed into her cervix over and over, the thick head grinding against her soft spot on every thrust._ _

__“Look at you, getting so wet having your Mistress fuck your slutty hole. We’ve barely even started and you want to cum? Pathetic.” Amélie spat out between heavy breaths and gritted teeth._ _

__Lena couldn’t answer, another moan leaving her throat and she rocked back against the unrelenting jackhammer stretching out her sensitive cunt. It hurt so much, having that much thick meat stuffed inside her and yet it felt so good. Every thrust sent a new wave of pain and pleasure washing over Lena and she let her Mistress know it. She could feel herself getting close, Amélie started to fuck her harder those heavy balls slapping against her cunt each time her Mistress bottomed out inside. Several harsh minutes later Lena could feel her pleasure reach its peak and she came undone crying out her Mistress’ name, gasping and panting as each thrust after nearly knocked the air from her lungs, Amélie was seeking her own release. Slamming forward Amélie buried herself deep in her toy’s snatch and unleashed a torrent of hot sticky seed into her waiting womb. Growling Amélie continued to thrust and fuck Lena’s cunt, bruising her for days to come but she didn’t care she wanted more._ _

__Laying limp Lena struggled weakly, having been spent her cunt was painfully sensitive every thrust raking her walls like a series of pin needles. She managed a yelp and a halfhearted plea which was promptly ignored; her Mistress was not done with her yet. Her hand reached down grabbing her tail near the base and giving it a harsh tug as she rutted into that spasming cunt. Lena bit down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood squeezing her eyes shut. She had no idea how long her Mistress fucked her, the painful thrusts overlapping into one never ending throb in such a way that when she did stop Lena felt almost empty. Too afraid to move she gave a low whimper her tail twitching where it was still trapped in her Mistress’ grip. She could tell before Amélie had pulled out that she was hard again, making her worry what she planned to do if she was already done with her cunt. Eyes opening she immediately caught sight of her leash and let out a yelp flinching back into her Mistress._ _

__Amélie laughed, sneering down at her pet. Keeping hold of her pet’s tail she began to rock forward sliding her cum-slick cock up and down that gaped cunt and her plush ass cheeks. Loving her toy’s soft skin against her throbbing member she humped her backside harder._ _

__“Mmm, whatever shall I do Pet? Your holes are absolutely divine, how could I ever decide which one to fuck hmm?” Amélie mused out loud, moving back to look at the mess she left all over her backside._ _

__Reaching down with one hand she used her fingers to spread apart those cum soaked lips, smirking as a glob of cum took advantage of the opening and spooging out in one big drop. Not even bothering to test first she took three long fingers and pushed them inside. Even with all that cum and having been fucked open not even 3 minutes ago her toy’s little cunt worked to make room for those fingers. Cooing she thrust her fingers in deep, curling and spreading them further stretching those tight walls further. A whimper left the girl struggling to choose between pushing back into those fingers or wanting to get away from them. In response Amélie thrust her fingers faster working another finger inside. A gasp left the little slut causing a smirk to spread on Amélie’s face. She took her time, working her fingers down to the third knuckle the taut ring struggling to keep up with its stretching. In and out. In and out. Lena’s cunt twitched and spasmed around her Mistress’ half-hand buried inside it._ _

__“Oh my Pet, can you feel how wide your pretty little cunt is? It’s trying to suck my hand in. I don’t see any reason to deny it hmm?” Amélie grinned, tucking her thumb against her palm when she pulled out and pushed it back in._ _

__Arching Lena gave a louder whimper, her cunt stretching wider and wider. Not one to exaggerate Amélie kept steady pressure even as her hand stalled where it thickened at the base of her thumb, continuing the pressure she felt that tight ring of flesh start to give way. Leaning in she increased the force behind her arm and with a slick little pop her hand forced itself inside, Lena’s cunt clenching and throbbing against her wrist. The little slut gave a gasp and a mewl, squirming as her Mistress’ whole hand sunk into her pussy._ _

__Wearing a broad grin Amélie cooed, “Oh good girl, taking my whole hand like the little slut you are. Such a talented little cunt you have, you feel just as good clenched around my hand as my cock.”_ _

__Amélie spread her fingers, flexing and wiggling them in the tight, warm confines of her fuck toy’s pussy. Bringing them together again she pulled her hand back slowly until it began to come back out stopping when she reached just before the base of her thumb. Reveling in her pet’s mewling she pushed forward again letting that greedy cunt swallow her hand again. Working her hand in and out, she kept it up for several minutes before pulling fully out admiring the way the cum clung to her hand in little strands leading back to that gaping hole. She let herself watch that cunt twitch a moment before balling up her hand into a tight fist; moving forward again she placed it against that little hole, easily covering the throbbing opening. Smirking she pressed forward, upping the pressure every couple seconds until with a squelch her fist plopped inside in one go. Lena’s eyes long since snapped shut popped open again with a yelp; trembling she laid there as her Mistress started to fist her for the first time and judging by the praise it would not be the last. Sneering Amélie went harder, thrusting past her wrist and creeping steadily up her forearm laughing at the noise her pet made. She continued thrusting harder before pulling out as fast and hard, that cunt making a loud pop._ _

__Lining herself up Amélie grabbed a fistful of hair and Lena’s hip, thrusting forward and buried the entirety of her length inside in one go. Lena’s yelp sent a shiver down Amélie’s spine and she cooed derisively as she started rutting in and out again. Having cummed earlier her stamina wasn’t nearly as high and Amélie felt her orgasm coming faster than ever. Continuing her full on assault she slammed home as her cock throbbed hard and released another sticky wave of cum into her little fuck toy. The little slut let out a gasp and a few low whimpers as she was filled to the brim once more._ _

__Breathing harder Amélie took a moment to catch her breath before reaching down and pulling Lena upright by her hair. The girl squirmed whimpering as the movement jostled the leash letting out a soft jingle, the little silver chain sliding along the table and resting between her breasts and down her stomach. She could feel that monstrous cock inside her shift as she was brought from her flat position to nearly standing, her back pressed to her Mistress’ front. Her struggles were silenced with a low growl from Amélie, much to her Mistress’ delight, so she bit her lip leaning back against her Mistress until she was told otherwise._ _

__Humming Amélie slowly dragged her nose up along the crook of Lena’s neck to just behind her human ear, “My my, such a good girl, bonne fille.” One of her hands moved up and gripped Lena by the throat putting just enough pressure to remind her who was in control. “Such a wonderful little fuck toy pup, the best one yet by far now that we have those pesky little thoughts of resisting out of the way hmm? Doesn’t giving in to that submissive little bitch inside feel so much better?”_ _

__Lena wasn’t given a chance to answer; her Mistress punctuated her speech by moving her head up and biting down painfully on one of her furred ears and squeezed her hand tighter around her throat. A strangled gasp left Lena’s throat, followed by a keening noise as her ear twitched slightly under her Mistress’ teeth. She was held there a moment before her Mistress let go and Lena stumbled into the table, grabbing the edge to stop herself from falling to the floor. Amused, Amélie reached forward and unhooked the leash from Lena’s collar. Turning on her heel Amélie made her way out of the room pulling her trousers up as she went._ _

__“I will have dinner sent, goodnight pet.” Amélie called over her shoulder as she left._ _

__“Goodnight Mistress…” Lena’s voice was hoarse, and she barely managed to lower herself gently to the rough cobblestone floor before falling asleep._ _

__The door slamming shut again roused Lena from her uncomfortable slumber. Flinching she looked around and relief, and a touch of sadness, flooded through her when she saw she was alone. To her right was a little metal food bowl, now with her name inscribed in the side, next to a pile of rags. Dragging herself over to it she peeked into the dog dish and nearly fainted in relief seeing not another serving of spunk, but real honest to goodness food. She didn’t hesitate, her head dived down and she scarfed down the plain ground beef, roast veggies, and rice like a dog. After everything else she had been forced to eat this tasted like it came straight from the gods dining hall itself. Eagerly licking the bowl spotless she whined when it was gone, her stomach gurgling for more. Sighing she scooped up the rags and cleaned herself up, wincing as the rough fabric dragged over her swollen sex. Retrieving her clothes Lena pulled them on and curled back up in the far corner for more sleep._ _


	7. Leash Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dog's gotta behave well on a leash

The sound of the door opening easily roused her from her sleep this time; Lena’s head lifted, squinting through the darkness to see her Mistress setting something on the table before she went around lighting the candles. She couldn’t help it, maybe it was the good food or maybe the recesses of her mind were slipping away, but Lena felt a surge of happiness seeing her Mistress, her tail thwapped steadily against the floor. It took a moment but Lena gained enough control of her sore throbbing body to push up onto her hands and knees, tail still wagging lightly in the air, and asked her Mistress how she could serve her.

Amélie let her eyes roam her pup’s form, noting with delight that the collar was still firmly in place on the slut’s throat; and on a different note, that damned dog’s tail was wagging now at her presence, she should have made it wear a collar earlier. Satisfied she went and sat in her usual chair, calling to the pup to follow. And follow she did; she was a little slow and by the way she winced Amélie could tell she was still feeling last night’s activities. Lena sat back on her heels looking up at her Mistress almost eagerly, something her Mistress took note of.

“My, such a happy little dog. I take it someone enjoyed their dinner?” Amélie smirked, reaching down and threaded her fingers through that chestnut hair scratching her scalp lightly and watching the girl melt into her hand.

“Y-yes Mistress, thank you very much. I'm happy to see you Mistress.” Lena wasn’t sure where that last part had come from but even if she hadn’t meant to say it her wagging tail was a giveaway.

She let the dog enjoy her attentions for a moment before retracting her hand and placing it on the table drumming her fingers lightly. “Indeed… Close your eyes Pet.” Amélie reached onto the tray, picked up that little metal dog bowl, and set it down in front of Lena. “Okay Pup, you can open them now.”

Lena’s eyes opened and she shyly glanced down, eyes lighting up seeing her bowl filled with the same stuff as last night. She whined softly; tail wagging as she looked back up to her Mistress. “Thank you Mistress.”

“Eat up, I don’t have all day.” Amélie smirked as the girl swiftly bent down and ate out of the bowl on the floor without any prompting.

She didn’t have to tell her twice, Lena quickly scarfed down that bowl of blandness gratefully her tongue cleaning it to its original shine. She lapped at it several times even once she knew it was empty before looking back up to her Mistress with a hopeful whine. The food was a massive improvement on her original meals, but they were still barely half of what she could and wanted to eat. Licking her lips she settled back onto her heels waiting for what her Mistress may want next.

“Good girl.” Amélie reached down and plucked the bowl up, placing it back on the tray. She knew the little pup wanted more, no doubt she could eat an entire pot in one sitting, but the hunger would play nicely into their next activity. She kept a close eye on the pup as she reached onto the tray and pulled up the little silver leash, the metal links jingling as they moved. 

Lena winced, hearing the leash and seeing her Mistress turn it over in her hands but she refused to move. Sitting patiently she pointedly kept her eyes from resting on it; instead she looked up to her Mistress’ face waiting.

“Now, I believe someone needed to work on their leash manners no?” Amélie smirked jingling the chain on purpose this time enjoying herself as Lena’s ears wilted. “I think it’s time for the little puppy to learn. If she behaves she’ll get a special treat.”

Swallowing Lena whined, her ears shrinking back half folding into her hair. Locking her legs in place she lifted her head, baring more of her neck to her Mistress, only leaning back the smallest degree when the leash approached and clipped onto the ring of her collar. Trembling slightly she looked back up to her Mistress holding the other end of the leash.

Amélie twirled the leash around her finger a moment, waiting for Lena to settle before reaching over to the tray and plucking out a small brown square from the bowl. “Bonne Fille, open your mouth.”

Lena did, her tongue poking out slightly, and her Mistress popped the mystery cube into her waiting mouth. She was cautious at first, not sure what it was, until it started to melt in the heat of her mouth and a wave of sweetness met her taste buds. She quickly rolled her tongue against the roof of her mouth, moving the little square off to the side to meet her teeth, and chewed vigorously disappointed when it disappeared all too soon. Lena sucked the sweetness still coating her tongue, tail wagging hard and slapping the ground with an audible noise as she jerked her head up to stare at her Mistress. Amélie laughed as she watched her pet’s first taste of chocolate, and how desperate those eyes became when they met hers again. 

“Does the petite chien like her reward?” Not waiting for an answer she stood, moving the chair out of her way. “Up. Haut.”

The fear of the leash was quickly outweighed by the chance of tasting that amazing whatever it is and Lena struggled to her feet. She was given praise, but not another treat so she gave a barely restrained whimper watching her Mistress for any indication of what she wanted.

“Mains genoux, Hands and knees.” Amélie’s free hand tangled in Lena’s mop of hair, pulling her downwards until the pup was on her hands and knees. “I expect you to remember these commands Pet, or I will be very displeased.”

“Wait, what did she say already then? Mains genoux, mains genoux ; that meant hands and knees. What was it she said before ? Haut ? Was that one ? She said it pulling her to her feet, was that up ?” Lena’s mind raced as she struggled to remember these strange words.

“Haut!” Amélie barked, tugging upwards on the leash.

Lena scrambled up on to her feet, swallowing hard feeling the leash pull the collar around her neck. 

“Mains genoux.” 

Thinking quickly Lena went back to being on her hands and knees, looking up to her Mistress to see if she got it right. Amélie reached over and fished out another small square, popping it into her eager pup’s mouth. She tried to savor it, she really did, but the little chocolate piece was gone in a flash and Lena whined for more. She went through several more commands, sit, beg, stay, etc. With each repetition of her new ‘tricks’ Lena was rewarded and each subsequent repetition became easier and quicker. Amélie was quite pleased with her progress. She knew she was due for other less entertaining matters so she called the pup to a heel and a sit. Taking off the leash she cooed patronizingly and gave her another piece of chocolate.

“Good girl. Make sure you remember those commands pup, I do not like repeating myself.” Amélie placed the empty dog bowl back on the tray with the still half full bowl of treats and left.

Lena rocked back on her heels, savoring the last taste of chocolate and already counting down the seconds until her Mistress returned. Whining Lena stretched, wincing slightly as her body let its complaints be known, and curled up in a ball under the table to wait.


	8. Escape Attempt of Just Bad Timing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard for wolves to resist the moon, what can you do when it tempts you so?

The door opened and to Lena’s disappointment it was the cleaning lady again; she dropped off dinner and refilled the water. As she started to leave Lena spotted the heavy moonlight filtering in from the hall, spilling into her room, and making her blood run hot. She whimpered, ancient laws older than flesh compelled her to her feet. She felt her bones cracking, muscles tearing and reforming in a blink, and she suddenly sailed past the cleaning woman; her furred body accidentally knocking the woman to the floor. Having been cooped up so long, unable to stretch and run, not to mention the lack of nutrition, Lena overshot her leap and ended up landing hard and skidding into the wall. The smack stunned her long enough for the cleaning lady to rush down the hall and escape, leaving Lena’s cell door to slam shut leaving her out in the hall. 

Coming to her senses again Lena shook out her fur and whined loudly, she glanced down the hall where the woman had disappeared but didn’t bother with that way. She wasn’t after the exit, at least not now; her body ached and screamed at her. The moon, she needed the moonlight. Staggering to her paws Lena stumbled down the opposite end of the corridor towards the sunken in barred window letting in the full moon’s rays. It had been so long since she had felt that precious light she felt she may faint; deprived for so long that last transformation had been agonizingly painful, almost like she was a pup again. Whining Lena reared up on two legs, jumping at the wall, craning to drink in the moon with her own eyes. Everything that had happened this past month took its toll on her, Lena sunk down until she was simply pacing along the dead end wall, and finally her body weary she lay limp on the cobblestone under the trickles of moonlight. 

Loud shouting and clanging armor roused her from her moon-drunk sleep, sitting up she looked around and realized she wasn’t in her cell. Mistress was going to be furious with her. The tell-tale stomp of boots coming her way was enough to set her off, pressing back against the stone wall, the hallway in front of her burning brighter as more torches were lit. She heard a cell door opened, hers no doubt, followed by angry orders. Ears perking up Lena licked her lips and whined, that was her Mistress’ voice. The footsteps rang closer and she caught sight of the first of the guards slipping down the corridor, quickly followed by several more, and behind them all was her Mistress. Lena gave a puppyish bark, mind still addled by the moon and previous weakness she looked around confused at the large men bearing down on either side of her, some holding nets the others wooden clubs. Shaking her head she whined backing up, jumping as her backside met the wall again. The men’s voices garbled something unintelligible to her before they were cut off by her Mistress. They reluctantly moved to the side leaving an open path between them; Lena’s wild eyes landed on her and she gave another pathetic chittering bark. 

The dangerous frown and furrowed brow made Lena shrink down into the cobblestone trembling, barely managing to keep eye contact with her. She couldn’t tell what her Mistress said, her fear making it hard to focus, but when she saw those fingers snap and point at the floor in front of her Lena whined softly scraping and crawling her way across the floor. It was pitiful and pathetic and yet that was probably the only thing that saved her skin that night; it seemed to take hours before she was cowering at Amélie’s boots, grinding her face into the floor at her feet submissively whimpering her ears and tail tucked flat. She caught sight of a hand in her peripheral, barely registering it as her Mistress’ before it was twisted into the thick fur of her scruff jerking her up.

“Get up.” 

That was a lot clearer, Lena raised herself up just enough that her Mistress did not have to bend or strain herself to keep ahold of her scruff. Without a word she turned on her heel and started walking back up the hall, Lena crouched and crawling beside her. She caught sight of her cell door open and let her tail start to wag; she started to pick up the pace a harsh “gîter” halted her in her tracks and she mindlessly whimpered an apology, twisting her head enough to lick the side of her Mistress’ boot. It took several more minutes to reach her cell and once inside she harshly dismissed the men, taking one of the cudgels from them, and slammed the door shut, dropping Lena’s scruff in the process, causing her to hit the floor where she dared not get up. 

Amélie crossed over to the table and sat in her chair, snapping her fingers she snarled, “Viens.”

Once again Lena scraped and crawled her way to Amélie’s feet, laying there trembling she began to lap at her boots the only way she could think of to say sorry. Her Mistress continued to glare down at her, Lena wilted further shifting and trying to press her furred body into her Mistress’ legs.

“Siéger!” her voice was harsh, Amélie was definitely not happy.

Whimpering Lena flinched away but quickly put herself into a sitting position, her eyes pleading with her Mistress.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t give you a hiding for that piss poor escape attempt.” Amélie scowled, her voice a dangerous hiss; long fingers caressing the smooth wooden length of the cudgel. 

“Arow-ow-ooooo. Row-row-ooowoooo.” Lena tried to speak, not even thinking about the fact her Mistress wouldn’t be able to understand her. 

Crack.

Lena yelped as the cudgel connected with her side, throwing her body to the floor. It wasn’t hard enough to break anything but enough to leave a painful lump for the coming days.

“Do not get smart with me slut. Change back now and you better have a hell of an explanation.” Amélie was on her feet now, towering over Lena’s prone form the cudgel resting on one hip.

Lena gave a muffled sob, a guttural strange noise that sounded alien. She cowered into the floor writhing at Amélie’s feet trying desperately to show that she was trying even though she knew she couldn’t until the morning. Long, high pitch whines tore through her throat as she reached out pawing gently at Amélie’s boots. Glaring down at the girl she bared her teeth, almost amused at how it made the wolf cower harder, and upon not receiving an answer she pulled back on foot and gave a solid kick to the furry ribs rousing a yelp and further strange warbled noises from her. Snarling to herself she tossed the cudgel onto the table and marched to the cell door. Tearing it open she snapped down the hall for someone to find that damned Maid and she meant now. 

Turning back to deal with her disobedient dog she barely manged to catch herself before tripping over the trembling mass of fur that had crawled over and continued to try and press against her legs. Grabbing that scruff again she jerked her up enough to stare into those burnished brown eyes, the little bitch was pleading with her for mercy and yet she was not listening to what would grant it. Dropping her she snapped her fingers and sent the mutt over to the corner before dropping back in her chair scowling at the door as she waited. Lena did not want to be away from her Mistress, she needed to explain, to try and beg forgiveness but she was too afraid to disobey her aching ribs and shoulder more than enough reminder of what she would earn for more disobedience. 

Time dragged on agonizingly slowly until the maid finally stepped inside the cell, appropriately fearful as Lena was. Amélie snapped at her asking what had happened. The woman quickly explained that she had delivered dinner, which in Lena’s haste to get out had been knocked all over the cell, and had literally just opened the door to leave when the wolf had shot past her, hit the wall, and ran further into the dungeon while the maid made for the exit and to warn the Countess. 

“You may go. Wait,” Amélie raised a hand, stopping the other woman dead in her tracks, “What sort of moon is out right now?”

“I-It’s full I believe My Countess.”

“Very well. You're dismissed.” Amélie turned in her seat, returning her glare to Lena’s cowering form.

Once the maid had left Amélie continued to stare in silence before sharply calling Lena over. The wolf watched her wide-eyed, hesitating; and while it pissed Amélie off she reigned it in, she had just given the girl her first –albeit very light- beating after all, instead she simply narrowed her eyes and pointed at a spot on the floor in front of her reiterating the command. Lena slunk slowly over to her Mistress, Amélie taking note of her babying the one front leg where she had been struck in the shoulder. Coming to a stop where directed Lena kept her gaze on the floor trembling. A hand came into view and Lena’s eyes snapped shut, her head turning and shying away until her muzzle tucked against her shoulder. Undeterred, the hand moved in and carded through her fur and cupped her muzzle slowly turning her head back to face her Mistress.

“Lena. Given your reactions I have a feeling you can understand me, at least well enough. If you are stuck like this because of the Moon’s position bark once and lay down.” Amélie stared into those dopey eyes a moment before releasing her muzzle and waiting.

“Bar-roooo-ow” Lena’s bark was pathetic, but it was one, and she lowered herself to the floor lying still a moment before she once again tried to crawl forward and pressed herself into her Mistress’ boots. 

Amélie took a breath, watching the pup at her feet rubbing and nudging its head into her legs; shifting to the side Lena lay lightly across Amélie’s feet and stayed there trembling. She allowed it for a few minutes, just until the beast stopped shaking the chair she sat in before getting up and crossing around the table to pick up the tipped over bowl. There wasn’t much left in there, mostly rice and some stray vegetables; she dropped it in front of Lena, telling her to clean it up. Unsure if it was a trick Lena kept one eye on her Mistress while her tongue lapped out trying to pick up the rice. Realizing the futility Lena gave up visibility of Amélie and used her teeth, making short work of what little of dinner was left. Still starved with the even smaller amount and the massive amount of energy it took to shift she unconsciously stretched to her full length, yawning wide each and every tooth shining in the torch light. Amélie watched her, honestly impressed with just how big this “fearsome” creature was and how easily it had come to heel under her hand. 

As those jaws closed with an audible click Amélie cupped her hand under that furry muzzle, scratching and rubbing the muscle there fully gaining the pup’s attention, “I will be back in the morning and I expect you to explain yourself petite chien.”

Whining softly at her Mistress’ retreating back Lena’s head dropped and she finally succumbed to her exhaustion falling into a tentative sleep.


	9. All Sorts of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie decides it's time to show Lena exactly how much fun they can have.

The door slamming shut startled Lena awake, groggy she staggered to her feet and looked around. Noting her Mistress she let out a shaky arooo; realizing she was still wolfed out she took a minute to shift, leaving herself on her hands and knees teary-eyed as the pain took its sweet time to ebb away. Shaking she managed to choke out her greeting, a few tears escaping. Her Mistress did not say a word dropping a large bowl in front of the girl and moving to the side to sit in the lone chair beside her. Lena started to lift her head to speak but was interrupted by her Mistress placing the heel of her boot between her shoulder blades, pushing her back down, and commanding her to shut up and eat. Not wanting to set her Mistress off Lena turned her face back towards the bowl, her eyes widening a bit seeing how full it was. Famished she quickly dug in; barely tasting it as she stuffed her face almost wary like it would disappear. Once she was satisfied the dog was fully invested in her meal Amélie removed her boot and waited.

Just as she thought the girl didn’t take long to devour the large helping; eagerly licking the bowl to a shine Lena licked her lips and cautiously sat up unsure if her Mistress would be displeased. Lena glanced over at her water bucket afraid to ask but when she turned her gaze back to her Mistress she was waved off to the bucket. Hunger and thirst sated Lena awkwardly returned to her Mistress’ feet, keeping her eyes on the ground like a child ready for a scolding. 

“Well?” Amélie asked, a slight edge to her voice.

“M-mistress, I… I'm sorry Mistress.” Lena’s lip trembled and her ears went flat, a whimper slipping out. “I didn’t… I wasn’t… I’d never…”

Irritated Amélie reached down and grabbed a handful of hair, she didn’t even have to apply any undue pressure the pup looked up at her instinctively at the touch. “What happened? Then I will decide how sorry you should be.”

Knowing the girl’s tendency to buckle she twisted her grip on her hair and kept her upright and under her piercing golden gaze.

Lena swallowed hard and stumbled over her words several times before anything became intelligible. “I-I was waiting for you Mistress, u-under the table. The uhm, maid came in to leave my dinner. When she opened the door I… I saw the moonlight Mistress. I couldn’t help it, th-the moon. I hadn’t seen it in so long and it was a full moon. I wasn’t in control, m-my body just reacted. Next thing I knew I was out the door and in the hallway there. I… My body searched for the source of the moonlight. I wasn’t trying to escape Mistress I swear! Please believe me! I-I would never!”

The pup fell into a teary-eyed whimpering fit; a rough shake spurred her back on track. “I followed the hallway until I found a window. Sh-shifting takes a lot out of one’s body but the full moon it provides some strength back to us for the ordeal and in turn we give our thanks in song and praise. I could not praise her, I was too weak. I fell asleep Mistress, and then you came along! I wanted to be a good girl; everything was so jumbled in my head last night but I tried to follow your orders, I really did! Please believe me Mistress, oh please. I'm sorry I couldn’t obey you Mistress... I deserved to be punished.”

She went silent, tucking her tail between her legs as she waited for her Mistress to speak. 

“Yes, you're right about that.” Amusement flitted across her face as she watched Lena try and shrink down shaking, “But I think we took care of that last night. Though, if you're lying about any part of that…”

“N-no Mistress! I would never lie to you.” Lena realized she interrupted and flinched, “S-sorry Mistress…”

“Hmm, I have things to do today pup and you’ve made a mess of this place. Come along.” Amélie stood releasing the dog’s hair and walking over to the far wall.   
Pointed to the corner Lena crawled over and stuck out her leg like instructed. The shackle was replaced on her ankle, clicking together smoothly. Lena looked up at her with large eyes to be met with a smirk.

“I’ll hopefully be along later but until then this stays on while your mess gets cleaned up. Be a good girl and stay put. If I hear one word from the scullery maid that you even scooted so much as an inch from this spot I will have you bent over that table until I’ve swatted your ass raw. Do you understand Pet?” Amélie asked, standing upright.

“Y-yes Mistress, I understand. I won’t move.” Lena swallowed going stiff at the threat. 

She scooted back and wedged herself into the cell corner watching her Mistress leave. A few minutes went by and the maid came back in, leveling Lena with a glare before she got to work sweeping and mopping and the like. Lena refused to move a muscle for fear the chain rattle would give the woman any reason to tattle on her. Hours passed and even when the maid was gone Lena stayed glued to that wall allowing the occasional fearful tremor to sweep through her body. When the door swung open again with a clang Lena jumped rattling the chain thoroughly and she heard the sound of her Mistress’ tongue clicking in disappointment. Lena wasn’t given the chance to call out a greeting, her ankle was unshackled, hauled up, and dragged over to the table. Trembling Lena whimpered, trying to utter an apology only earned her a swat to the ass before being unceremoniously disrobed and bent over the table. She tried once more to speak up and was quickly silenced by another, much harder swat.

Amélie smirked, massaging that plush ass with a hum. Deciding she had let the pup panic long enough she chuckled, cooing into her ear. “Good Girl Pup, I'm not going to turn your ass red today. At least, not for that. I have a calendar marked up for you now Pet, you have no idea how hard it is to sleep after being so rudely interrupted by the fact I couldn’t fuck this pretty little cunt of yours and I don’t intend to be blocked like that again.”

A wave of relief washed over Lena and her shaking receded slightly, “I'm sorry Mistress, I didn’t mean to cause you stress.”

“No matter petite chien, you'll just have to make up for it tonight.” Grinning Amélie leaned forward and nipped Lena’s neck. “After all, good things come to those who wait.”

Mewling softly at the continuing series of teeth digging into her neck Lena stretched it to the side baring more for her Mistress earning her several rougher bites. Lena was ashamed to admit it but she was get wet, each bite sent another wave of flame to her core, something her Mistress took note of. 

“Dirty Slut,” she chuckled, her hand slipping between Lena’s legs and sliding her fingers through the growing slick. “Do you want me to fuck you Pet? I’ve only just now touched you and you're already dripping for me like a cock hungry whore.”

Lena whined loudly squirming and panting as her Mistress’ fingers glanced across her labia again and again, smearing the wetness there. “H-huff, p-please Mistress. Please fuck me. I need you.”

“Mmm, such a dirty mouth you have pup. I may have to wash it out later, or rather use it to wash off.” Amélie’s cock throbbed at the thought. “But I think you'd enjoy that, wouldn’t you petite salope?”

Eyes snapping shut Lena whimpered at the thought of that cock forcing itself down her throat again but she answered anyway. “Y-yes Mistress, very much.”

“Such a smart Pet, there’s hope for you yet. As much as I enjoy having my obedient doggie, I also have use for a submissive little Fuck Toy and Fuck Toys do not get opinions on what their Mistress does with them, understand?” Amélie’s voice turned lecherous as she watched the girl process this. 

As much as she tried to hide it Lena felt her body tensing up, her voice came out as a small squeak. “Y-y-yes… M-mistress…”

“All the same, if my little Fuck Toy is a good girl she gets a reward.” Amélie’s grin turns to a pointed smirk as she reaches into her pocket pulling out a length of silvery chain. “I'm not going to tell you what a good Fuck Toy would be, because you're not supposed to think about it. You'll do wonderful I'm sure; now arms behind your back!”

Lena jumped at the sudden sharp command, shaking she managed to cross them behind her back. Her Mistress fiddled with her collar until the little ring was facing the back; clipping the leash in place she pulled it taut and started wrapping it around her wrists binding them together on her back. Swallowing hard Lena fought the panic rising in her chest instead she closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing through her nose to try and steady herself. Her Mistress left her position behind her prompting Lena to open her eyes only to find her right in front of her.

“I contemplated this for a long time last night Pup. Whether or not to gag you, as you do make beautiful sounds but you also tend to talk back. I figured I would be merciful and give you a chance at being a good toy for me. Open.”

For a moment Lena’s jaws locked together and refused to move until the last second. She watched as her Mistress picked up another loop of leather, but instead of a full loop in between the buckle and clasp pieces in the center of the leather was another set of rings holding an inch thick rod in place. Amélie fitted the rod, and based on the taste it was leather as well, between Lena’s upper and bottom jaw. She was told to bite down and when she did the two straps were looped behind her head, tightened, and clasped together securing the gag bit in her mouth. Whimpering softly into the gag Lena squirmed on the table a small dose of panic rising as her body registered she couldn’t move her arms increasing the sound of her whimpers noticeably. Amélie rolled her eyes and slapped her toy’s ass hard to silence her, deciding to be nice and not put it into account whether or not she behaved well since this was her first time being restrained. A lovely red blossomed on her ass, Amélie reached down and rubbed over the mark. 

“You look lovely petite chien, do try and relax it will make a world of difference for you. Believe it or not but I am going to be gentle today mostly for a lack of want to bring my entire toy collection down here. You will become familiar with it soon enough.” Amélie cooed, “I thought to bind your legs as well, keep them nice and open for me, but I decided against that for today in case I wish to switch your position.”

Her hand came up, combing through Lena’s hair almost caringly as she undid her own trousers and finally released her aching cock from its cloth prison. She noted just how wet her little toy still was, smirking she decided to start small pressing two fingers deep into that dripping mound. Lena mewled into the gag closing her eyes as she tried to force herself to relax. Her Mistress’ slow rhythmic finger thrusts helped, warming her up for the things to come. Amélie’s cock ached, jealous of her own fingers as they sunk over and over again into her toy’s pussy. Adding a third finger she picked up the pace, earning a muffled moan in return. She stretched that tight hole a few minutes longer, torturing herself along the way her cock drooling an impressive amount of precum. 

Retracting her hand she used it to smear those juices and her own slick over her length, squeezing when she got to the base. Sauntering into position Amélie took hold of her cock, lined herself up, and pushed inside. Her toy squirmed and bucked at the sudden entrance, making more delicious noises against her gag as she picked up the pace easily working up to her rutting pace. One hand gripped Lena’s hip and the other gave the little slut a matching handprint on her other ass cheek. She was surprised to find that elicited a rather loud moan from her toy making her add a little mental note of it for later. She did not hold back, her hips slammed against that plush backside as she buried herself balls deep with every thrust. The table rocked and bucked under Lena with the strength of Amélie’s thrusts, all the more painful for Lena. She gasped and yelped against her gag, reducing the noises to muffled unintelligible ones as her pussy was fucked roughly. She tried not to struggle, and when she did it was usually to try and stay balanced on her stomach and not fall over. 

Amélie kept up her rutting longer than usual, putting off her own orgasm to listen to those wonderful noises her little toy was making. Alas it would have to come to an end and she grabbed a fistful of brown hair as she buried herself to the hilt flooding Lena’s cunt with her thick seed. The poor thing yelped loud enough through her gag to be audible, something that amused her Mistress to no end, as her head was wrenched back. Breathing hard Amélie left herself inside her slut until her cock stopped throbbing. She released her fist, the pup barely registering it in time to save her face from smacking into the table top. Pulling out she smirked at her toy’s gaping hole now working to expel her sticky cum. Not that it mattered to her, she noticed the pup hadn’t cum this time and wanting to hear those noises again while she rested her hand slipped down and began to pinch and rub her clit. Surprised at the sudden turn Lena gave a startled mewl that quickly morphed into a moan as the pleasure mounted until she came all over her Mistress’ hand. 

Panting against her gag she shifted and flexed her back, her arms cramping up from being in the same position for so long. She should have been paying attention to her Mistress’ plans. Her Mistress was back behind her, hardly worthy of note until she felt a hand griping the base of her tail moving it out of the way, and that fat head pressing hard against her tailhole. She wouldn’t Lena thought, only to be sorely wrong as she felt the pressure continuing to build until that girthy head forced itself past that virgin ring and continued deeper into her ass. Yelping she struggled long enough to earn a harsh slap to her ass again and the pressure doubled, her cock slipping in faster inch by inch. Tears welled up and Lena made an unintelligible noise into her gag, biting down hard Lena felt whatever the core was to the bit buckle under the leather. She lay there shaking, a few tears spilling out as her Mistress bottomed out; grinding softly into Lena’s plush ass Amélie groaned deep in her throat, she was so fucking tight. Starting slow, Amélie gently rocked back several inches before sliding them back in over and over again as that tight hole loosened up slowly.

As she started to pick up the pace, relishing in the feeling of that ass stretching around her, it took her a while to realize that Lena’s noises had changed. Picking up her speed Amélie fucked her ass hard, spurring more tears to leak from the slut’s eyes but at the same time she swore she had heard a low moan. It didn’t take long to get back up to a rut, the full 10 inches plowing in and out of that tight little hole Amélie sneered as she heard that soft noise again. Lena couldn’t help it, her Mistress’ cock was burying itself in her ass over and over again, stretching her out painfully and yet she found her pleasure mounting quickly. Her face went red as another louder moan slipped out and her ass tightened reflexively as she came. Amélie moaned along with the little slut as that ass tightened measurably, not enough to stop her of course but the feel of that tight little hole clamping down on her length had her blowing her second load moments later. 

Releasing her death grip on that tail Amélie moved her hands down massaging the ass under her lost in thought. The little slut came just from having her ass fucked hmm? Very interesting. Smirking Amélie popped her cock out in one swift jerk, still groping those plush cheeks now streaked with red hand prints. This would have to be investigated of course, but she needed a breather, she saw no reason not to make those cheeks a little brighter after all, the little slut had enjoyed it when she was being fucked. Speaking of, she ran her hands up her fuck toy’s sides, rubbing those tight muscles so full of tension until she reached her neck. Brushing a hand over the small of her back Amélie grabbed hold of the leash laying between her shoulder blades and hauled her up enough she could look at Lena’s face. The poor thing had managed to drool all over herself, her face was flushed from exhaustion but her cheeks were still tinged with a deep pink blush. Lena’s eyes were partially unfocused staring straight ahead as she panted hard against her gag, which from the looks of it the dog had bit through most of the leather and it didn’t look as straight as it had before. Seems the poor thing was nearly fucked silly.

Satisfied that the girl wasn’t choking or anything she let her back down onto the table returning to her position behind her ass. She gave those globes an appreciative grope before pulling back and smacking first the right and then the left hard. Her pet jolted up in surprise and pain, a keening whine slipping out, and tears welling up again but from pleasure or pain she couldn’t tell. Whack, whack, whack, whack. Amélie made sure to hit slightly different spots as she continued to paint her toy’s ass red, the cherry cheeks giving off a pleasant warmth; throughout each round she heard her pup choking back moans and several times she had lifted her ass wiggling closer to her Mistress. Pleased and plenty turned on she brought her hand down one last time across both cheeks and stepped back to enjoy her handy work. 

“Now to test what I was really wanting too…“ Amélie thought, stroking her cock to full length and lining herself up. 

Satisfied with the amount of cum still taking its sweet time to come out and the pup’s previous stretching Amélie wasted no time sheathing her full length inside, taking careful note of how the slut reacted. Lena went from harsh stinging slaps, to nothing, to suddenly having her ass full to the brim once more with her Mistress’ cock. She gave a muffled cry arching off the table, squeezing her eyes shut Lena bit down hard again to stifle any noises. Cooing Amélie dragged her nails down Lena’s spine as she started to thrust hard, enjoying herself as the dog tried to hide her pleasure from her Mistress’ ears. She took her time, varying up her thrusts and speed along with the occasional slap feeling her Pet’s excitement start to build again. A hand between the girl’s legs confirmed this, her pussy was soaked and dripping from having her ass fucked. No reason not to give her what she wants; Amélie picked up her speed slamming her hips into Lena’s sore ass over and over until the slut came again followed closely by her Mistress. 

Lena went limp on the table, a steady stream of whimpers leaving her throat. Her ears twitched hearing her Mistress snicker, calling her a slut again but that’s all she could manage. Amélie wasn’t in a hurry to leave that tight ass, keeping herself sheathed in the throbbing hole until she felt herself go soft. Pulling out she watched in satisfaction as that gaping hole struggled to work out the fresh load of cum from its depths. Stretching Amélie walked around undoing the clasp behind Lena’s head loosening the gag. The girl was completely lust drunk, not even able to notice her Mistress standing in front of her until she hooked a finger in her mouth starting to pry open her teeth she didn’t remember clamping down on the poor mangled bit. She managed to loosen her death grip before falling back into her lucid haze. 

Amélie held up the bit gag, examining it closely amused to find that the pup had indeed bitten through the rolled leather and had completely bent the center piece in two places. Chuckling she dropped it beside the pup’s head and plucked up the small glass left alone on the tray; crossing over to the water bucket she scooped a glass full and made her way back to Lena. Slotting her fingers through her hair she pulled the girl up by her hair and pressed the lip of the glass to her mouth. Tipping it slightly the first bit of liquid rolled off her lips and down her chin before she registered how thirsty she was. She tried guzzling it down only to be met by the glass pulling back and her hair being twisted. Whimpering an apology Lena swallowed hard and patiently waited for the cup to return. Sipping slowly now Lena drained the glass over the next few minutes and once finished her head was let go back onto the table and Amélie moved back behind the girl to get a final damage survey. 

Her ass was wrecked obviously; she had probably been a lot harsher than she should have been for the slut’s first time but god if the pup hadn’t enjoyed it. Both holes were stretched open, lazily winking up at her as they leaked a continuous string of cum onto the ground. Reaching up she undid the chain around the girl’s wrists, those arms flopping weakly to her sides with a whimper. A wonderful idea came to her and Amélie crossed back over to the water bucket; scooping it up she sloshed it over Lena’s backside –chuckling at th startled yelp she gave but still didn’t move from the table top- several times washing away most of their combined sex juices. She slipped the girl’s clothes back on followed by her own and crossed over to the cell door, stepping out she called a guard down. Once they arrived she simply snapped her fingers and pointed towards Lena before walking back out of the dungeon.

Walking through the Palace she waved off the servants and their offerings heading straight for her room instead. Opening the doors she motioned for the guard to drop Lena’s limp body off on the floor and dismissed him. She watched the girl a moment to make sure she was still immobile and once satisfied she crossed into the next part of the room and found an older blanket. Folding it up into a decent sized rectangle she laid it out at the foot of her bed and went back out to retrieve the girl. Right where she left her Amélie stood over her until the pup managed to realize she was there, Lena managed to lift her head slightly and made a noise in greeting struggling to try and get up but her body refused. Amused Amélie grabbed her by the waist of her pants and a handful of hair hauling the girl through the room and over to the makeshift dog bed. Lowering Lena’s head to the ground she had the girl in a very tempting position with her ass up like that. Smirking she leaned over her, grinding her cock into her pet’s backside rousing the girl just enough to manage a squirm and a whine. 

“You look so good like this underneath my pup. Look at you, what pretty little noises would you make for me if I fucked your ass right now hmm? Mmm, as wonderful as you would sound pet I'm sure you'd pass out and where’s the fun in that?” Amélie laughed grinding harder as Lena started to rouse more in panic. “I think we’ll have to put a pin in that thought petite chien, I’d much prefer you wide awake to make those pretty little noises you try so hard to keep quiet.”

Letting her grip on Lena’s backside go the girl managed to stay up for a record 6 seconds before slumping to the side and curling up. Standing up Amélie tossed a second blanket on top of the girl before making her way into her bathroom to wash up leaving Lena to her own devices. Lena twitched her head trying to follow where Amélie had gone but her vision blurred with exhaustion she gave up, she had no clue she had been moved only that she was now on something much softer than cobblestone, even if she could tell there was still rock underneath, at least there was something there. Sandwiched between two layers of warm fabric Lena easily slipped into the numbing blackness of sleep.


	10. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns that even with the hardest Mistress maybe there can be some softness to them.

Lena whined, shifting and pulling her face under the covers to block to the annoying sunlight resting on her face. Wait a minute… Sunlight? Startled Lena pulled the covers back down and squinted into that painful glare until her eyes adjusted. How long had it been since she had seen sunlight? Blinking she looked around, yup definitely not her cell. Fancy furniture towered over her from where she lay, craning her neck she found herself looking up at a rather impressive bed. Where the hell was she now? Sitting up was a no go so she propped herself up on her arms and continued her search almost fearful she had done something as stupid as run off. She gave a startled yelp finally noticing the leash laying front of her, and by the way it curved up she knew it was still attached. Her noise prompted footsteps from the other room, Lena swung her head around and felt relief course through her when she saw her Mistress enter.

“Finally up hmm?” Amélie lifted a brow wondering what had spurred the noise, an amused grin forming when she noticed the leash. “Such a dramatic pup; pick it up and come here.”

Wait, she didn’t mean the leash did she? Lena’s mind raced and she let slip a whine, regretting it seeing her Mistress’ brow furrow. She started to reach for it when Amélie’s voice rang in her head, she called you pup so I doubt she’ll let you get away with walking so that leaves… Swallowing hard Lena ducked down seizing the leather loop lightly in her jaws and looked up to her Mistress for approval. The sultry smirk was enough to prove she was right and Lena focused on getting her body under control. It took a moment to reign in her legs but she managed to get up on her hands and knees, her lower body calling her an idiot, and started a slow painful crawl over to her Mistress. The floor was smoother than the cobblestone of her cell, something Lena was grateful for since she didn’t have to navigate the uneven flooring in her current condition. Stopping at her Mistress’ feet she looked up with the leash in her mouth and whined. 

Amélie laughed, reaching down and taking the leash she gave it a tug. “Good girl, come along.”

Lena was led through the other room where her Mistress sat back down at the ornate table she had been at before pointing to Lena to sit down next to her. With little other choice Lena lightly sat back on her heels, trying her best not to put the full weight on her backside as she waited unsure what else to do. She hadn’t realized she had been dozing until she flinched back at the hand suddenly in front of her. Blinking steadily trying to focus she saw the hand retreat holding an unclipped leash to boot, looking down she saw her dog bowl in front of her. Tail wagging Lena looked back up and thanked her Mistress before turning back and investigating. This was an entirely different meal than what she had seen before; sniffing it didn’t smell like much but she recognized those red things as strawberries so why not give it a shot. Giving it an experimental lick to see if it was hot she nearly fell over as different spices and sugars coated her tongue. The consistency was thick, and had some flat grain looking things but it was good and rich she tried her best to scarf it down but given its slightly liquid form and her lack of muzzle it took some time to properly get it all. Licking her lips clean she scrubbed a hand over her face just in case. Whatever that was it was sitting nice and warm in Lena’s belly leaving her feeling full for the first time since she had gotten here. 

Sitting awkwardly now that she had finished, the dull warmth making her sleepy again Lena squirmed before finding a slightly comfy position with her legs tucked under one side and half sitting on part of her backside. Eyes half lidded she started dozing again unaware she had leaned over and her head was now resting against her Mistress’ leg. Amélie paid no mind to the pup at her feet; that is of course until she felt a weight on her leg. Glancing down she saw the peculiar creature was resting its head on her almost asleep. Amused she threaded her fingers through that chestnut hair, scratching and caressing those sensitive ears; after all, she had promised to reward her for being a good fuck toy. A soft groan built in Lena’s throat unconsciously leaning her head into her Mistress’ hand. Eyes fluttering closed she continued to nuzzle that hand unaware her body had a mind of its own; her arms came up wrapping around her Mistress’ leg pulling herself closer with a needy whine, nudging and rubbing her face into her Mistress. Raising a brow Amélie looked down at the girl completely engrossed as she clung to her leg.

Clearing her throat she smirked down at the pup, “Such a needy little Dog, is somebody wanting attention hmm?”

Lena jumped eyes going wide when she realized what she had been doing; ears slicking back she didn’t know whether to stop or keep going. Sitting frozen still curled around her Mistress’ leg Lena swallowed and looked up her eyes wide and needy.

“Mmm, I believe I owe my petite chien a reward no? Come along.” Standing Amélie easily disentangled herself from the girl’s grip walking back into the bedroom.

Stunned it took Lena a moment to realize what her Mistress had said sending her scrambling to catch up. She managed to make it to the other room in time to see her Mistress cross through the other doorway she hadn’t seen before; following quickly Lena heard the sound of running water as she crossed through. Looking around Lena gathered this to be a washroom, a rather large one at that. Frantically looking around Lena spotted her Mistress over by a large basin and she crawled over to her. 

“Up, and take those clothes off Pup.”

Half supported by the side of the tub Lena staggered to her feet and started to pull off her clothing one by one, which was rather quick when she realized she wasn’t wearing any underthings. Completely naked except for her collar Lena stood there as her Mistress turned off the faucet. 

“As much as I appreciate you being a good girl leaving that pretty little collar I don’t want to deal with you getting a rash.” Amélie hummed looking Lena up and down before she reached over unbuckling the leather strip.

Lena froze feeling the pressure of the collar leaving her throat; shaking she looked away from it knowing that this was probably only going to be a brief freedom. Amélie set the collar aside and returned grabbing a handful of brown hair she guided the girl into the hot water. Biting back a moan as the steaming liquid enveloped her sore exhausted muscles Lena stayed still letting her body soak in the heat. Her Mistress returned and told her to hold still; water dumped over her head several times before she felt soap being scrubbed into her slightly matted hair. Groaning Lena leaned into the attentions, squeezing her eyes shut when her head was rinsed off. She was thoroughly scrubbed down from head to toe before being brought back out of the tub, skin feeling slightly raw from the scrubbing but it felt amazing to have the feel of sleeping in the dungeon washed off. Kneeling down on the towel like instructed her Mistress dried her off and left her there while she fetched a brush. It took a moment to realize what was happening but as the brush combed through her hair de-tangling it Lena whined softly leaning into it. Once her hair and tail were brushed out Lena was thankfully given clothes again; fully dressed Lena shuffled nervously half eyeing the collar still on the countertop beside her.

“Good eye pup, hand it over to me.” Amélie held a hand out, knowing exactly how she was toying with her making the girl hand over the thing she feared most to be put back on. 

Not wanting to spoil her Mistress’ good mood Lena’s hand shakily came up and grabbed the leather; stomach clenching she stood there frozen a second before forcing herself to pass it over to her Mistress’ waiting hand. Cooing soft praise Amélie stepped behind the girl and ran her hand down the back of Lena’s telling her to stay still. Looping the collar around her throat, Amélie pulled it tight and slipped two fingers under to size it right; sliding the buckle and clasp closed she pressed a kiss to the base of the pup’s skull waiting to see if she would do anything stupid. Lena struggled to swallow a tremor running down her spine as the collar closed around her throat again, forcing her stiff muscles to relax she stood staring straight ahead.

“Bonne fille, come along.” Amélie gave the collar a cursory tug before turning and leaving the room.

Staggering back at the tug Lena nodded following her Mistress out into the bedroom. She was called over to where her Mistress was sitting on the couch. Padding over quickly she started to sit down at her feet until a sharp gîter stopped her. Looking to her Mistress confused she was beckoned forward with a curved finger; nervous she puttered forward a couple more steps. Amélie reached out grabbing Lena’s wrist one sharp tug later the girl was falling onto the couch beside her. Lena squeaked in surprise eyes wide looking to her Mistress.

“I promised my little fuck toy a reward and based on your earlier performance it seems the pup enjoys touching her Mistress. But if she would prefer her ass fucked as a reward I can do that too.” Amélie smirked as the pup squeaked again. “The bath was more for my benefit than your own. You reeked.”

Swallowing the gears of Lena’s mind turned quickly trying to decipher what she meant. Enjoys touching? Did she mean… Cautious in case she was wrong Lena shuffled over and upon receiving no rebuke pressed her face into the crook of her Mistress’ neck. Nuzzling into her, Lena tucked herself into her Mistress cuddling close; she still shook a little, wary that it could be a trap but all the same the sudden wave of comfort and safety she felt pressed up against her Mistress made it worth it. A whine left her and tears pricked at her eyes but she refused to do anything to jeopardize this moment, who knows how long her Mistress would allow it for? Amélie’s hand carded through her pet’s hair, she was not entirely used to this sort of thing, most pet’s she would have just beat to submission and an absence of said beating would be their reward but there was something satisfying about this supernatural creature so easily bending to her will with just a soft hand now and then. God, she doubted there was anything more readily submissive than the trembling pup curled up against her. 

She would let the dog rest for now, just watching her she knew the thing was still exhausted. Daydreams would have to suffice for now; she could wait long enough for the girl to recover so that her fun wouldn’t get cut short. And besides, the little slut was beginning to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that how sex works? Who cares it's a smut fic, if you want 100% accuracy I don't know what to tell yah. See yah next time.


End file.
